Crónicas de una semidiosa: Lily Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo
by RV18
Summary: Lily Jackson era una niña que creía llevar una vida normal: tenía un hermano mayor sobreprotector, la mejor madre del mundo, un amigo paralítico y un padrastro detestable. Todo se complica cuando su profesora de álgebra intenta matarla a ella y a su hermano. ¿Serán las cosas tan corrientes como ella pensaba? ¿En que parte de esta historia entra su padre perdido?
1. Capítulo 1

Yo no quería ser mestiza. Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste : cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.

Ser mestizo es peligroso.

Asusta.

La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.

Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.

Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti. No digas que no estás avisado.

Me llamo Lily Jackson. Tengo once años .

Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interna con mi hermano mayor Percy en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.

¿Somos Percy y yo unos niños con problemas?

Sí. Podríamos llamarlo así.

Podría empezar en cualquier punto de nuestras cortas y tristes vidas para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de quinto y sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan. El caso es que la excursión estaba compuesta por más de cuarenta críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.

Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.

La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran para él. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas.

El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café.

Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que Percy no se dormía en clase. Comparada con mi hermano, yo era mejor estudiante, pero tampoco es que hubiera logrado pasar nunca de un notable.

Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meternos en problemas.

Anda que no estaba equivocada.

Verás, en las excursiones nos pasan cosas malas. Como hace dos años, cuando fuimos al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde Percy y yo tuvimos aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. No estábamos apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero igualmente nos expulsaron.

Y antes de aquello, en mi segundo curso, en la excursión al hipódromo de Belmont Park, provoqué la mayor estampida de caballos en la historia de Nueva York. Yo sólo me había asomado a los establos, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que no había hecho nada para encabritar a los caballos. Se habían puesto como locos solitos con sólo verme.

Y antes de aquello, en tercer curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, Percy le dio a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado.

Y la anterior... Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad? Por alguna razón, cada vez que uno metía la pata nos expulsaban a ambos.

En aquella excursión estábamos decididos a portarnos bien. Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soportamos a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana, que le lanzaba a nuestro mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al cogote.

Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.

Ojalá yo también pudiera librarme de la clase de Educación Física. Así no tendría que oír a Percy quejarse sobre lo cortos que eran los pantalones reglamentarios. Veréis, Percy es el ejemplo perfecto del espécimen conocido como «hermano mayor sobreprotector». Grover era el único que tenía permitido hablarme, después de asegurarle en varias —demasiadas— ocasiones que no estaba interesado en mí de esa manera. Ni yo tampoco, no os confundáis. ¡Sólo tenía once años!

En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que no podíamos hacer nada porque ya estábamos en periodo de prueba. El director nos había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida. Era un aburrido.

—Voy a matarla —murmuró Percy.

Grover intentó calmarle.

—No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.

—¿En tu pelo? —Enarqué una ceja..

Se encogió de hombros y esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Empezamos a ponernos en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirnos en nuestros asientos.

—Ya estáis en periodo de prueba —nos recordó—. Sabéis a quienes van a culpar si pasa algo.

Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estábamos a punto de meternos.

El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo. Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja. Me parecía increíble que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.

Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad.

Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando Percy o yo les decíamos que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, nos miraba mal.

La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.

Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios. Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a nosotros nos clasificó como unos engendros del demonio. Nos señalaba con un dedo retorcido y nos decía «y ahora, cariñitos», súper dulce, y sabíamos que a continuación nos castigaría a quedarnos después de clase. Una vez, tras habernos obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, Percy le dijo a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándonos, muy serio, y respondió: «Tienes toda la razón».

El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego. Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y Percy le espetó:

—¿Te quieres callar? —Evidentemente le salió más alto de lo que pretendía.

El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.

—Señor Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?

Se sonrojó hasta la médula y contestó:

—No, señor.

El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.

—A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.

Miró el relieve y casi le pude oír suspirar de alivio.

—Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?

—Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por...

—Bueno... —Percy empezó a pensar. En otra ocasión hubiera bromeado sobre cómo su cerebro echaba humo por el esfuerzo—. Cronos era el rey dios y...

—¿Dios?

Eché las peores toses falsas de la historia, y, entre ellas, solté:

—¡Titán!

El señor Brunner me dio una mirada, pero no dijo nada. Solía hacer la vista gorda cuando yo hacía algo no del todo apropiado. Una de las principales razones por las que le adoraba.

—Titán —se corrigió Percy—. Y... y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos... esto... se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y a sus hermanas...

—¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a nuestras espaldas.

Sí, era bastante asqueroso. Yo no querría que me vomitaran.

—... así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —prosiguió—, y los dioses ganaron.

Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:

—Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»

Me burlé.

—Como si tú fueras a conseguir un trabajo, Bobofit.

Ella me miró, estrechando sus ojos cuan gallina alborotada.

—¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?

Intenté no reír.

—Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.

—Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.

Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Ajá. —Mis alertas internas se dispararon cuando me miró a mí—. ¿Y usted, señorita Jackson?

—Eh..., no. . Yo tampoco lo sé, señor.

—Ya veo. —Brunner pareció decepcionado. Miró de nuevo a Percy—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán . Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?

La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. Bueno, lo que son. Al menos la mayoría.

Grover, Percy y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:

—¡Señor Jackson! ¡Señorita Jackson!

Ay, Dios. ¿Qué habíamos hecho ahora? No me había dado tiempo a pegar a Nancy.

Le dijimos a Grover que se fuera y nos volvimos hacia Brunner.

—¿Señor? —dije.

Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaños intensos que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.

—Debéis aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —nos dijo.

—¿La de los titanes? —preguntó Percy.

—La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.

—Ah —fue la respuesta de Percy. Su respuesta universal.

—Lo que vais a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo tratéis como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de vosotros lo mejor, Percy y Lily Jackson.

Percy puso mala cara. Murmuramos algo acerca de esforzarnos más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.

Nos dijo que saliéramos y tomásemos nuestro almuerzo. La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán. Nadie más pareció reparar en ello.

Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.

Grover, Percy y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.

—¿Castigados? —nos preguntó Grover.

—Qué va. Brunner no nos castiga —respondió Percy—. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir... no somos genios.

Asentí.

—Da la impresión de que sólo nos mete caña a nosotros —dije, prácticamente haciendo pucheros—. ¿Por qué? Tampoco es que la humanidad dependa de nuestra respuesta a su pregunta.

Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarnos algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, miró a mi hermano y le preguntó:

—¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Percy se la daba.

Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí. No la veíamos desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que teníamos que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era nuestra sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarnos otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada. Tenía un don para hacer que te sintieras culpable de tus malos actos, aunque no lo hiciera a propósito.

El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.

Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas, supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.

—Vaya, mira quién está aquí.

Nos sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.

Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio». Pero yo estaba tan cabreada que me quedé en blanco.

Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:

—¡Percy y Lily me han empujado! ¡Han sido ellos!

La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado. Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:

—¿Has visto...?

—... el agua...

—... la ha arrastrado...

No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que habíamos vuelto a meternos en problemas. En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mi hermano y en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin hubiésemos hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.

—Y ahora, cariñitos...

—Lo sabemos —musitó Percy—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.

Pero no acertó.

—Venid conmigo —ordenó la mujer.

—¡Espere! —intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.

Nos quedamos mirándolo, perplejos. No podía creer que intentara encubrirnos. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.

—Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.

—Pero...

—Usted-se-queda-aquí — enfatizó la vieja.

Grover me miró con desesperación.

—No te preocupes —le dije, intentando sonreírle—. Gracias por intentarlo.

—Bien, cariñitos —ladró la profesora amargada—. ¡En marcha!

Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita. Inhalé profundamente, intentando no entregarme a mis instintos homicidas, y me volví, con Percy a mi lado, dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándonos prisas con gestos de impaciencia. Nos miramos confusos. ¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?

Solemos tener momentos como ése, cuando nuestros cerebros parecen quedarse dormidos, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que nos he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzle se hubiera caído del universo y nos dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.

Yo no estaba tan segura.

Nos dirigimos hacia la señora Dodds. A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándoselos ojos entre el señor Brunner y nosotros, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.

Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo.

«Vale —pensé—. Nos obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.»

Pero al parecer no era ése el plan. Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcanzamos, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta. Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Madre mía, sí que era fea. Parecía esforzarse en serlo. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nerviosa. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...

—Habéis estado dándonos problemas, cariñitos —dijo.

Antes de que Percy dijera algo que empeorara las cosas, yo opté por la opción segura y respondí:

—Sí, señora.

Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.

—¿Creíais realmente que os saldríais con la vuestra?

Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.

«Es una profesora —pensé nerviosa—, así que no puede hacernos daño. No si quiere conservar su trabajo, al menos».

—Nos... Nos esforzaremos más, señora —tartamudeó Percy, inseguro.

Un trueno sacudió el edificio.

—No somos idiotas, Percy y Lily Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubriros sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confesad, y sufriréis menos dolor.

¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que Percy había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerse siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarle la nota. O peor aún, le harían leer el libro. Percy odiaba leer, sobre todo por la dislexia. Oh, no. ¿Y si hubieran notado que le había chivado a aquella chica de mi clase las respuestas de las preguntas del examen de historia que tuvimos la semana pasada y me fueran a quitar la nota? Me había costado muchísimo estudiar, sobre todo con aquel condenado libro de letras anormalmente pequeñas.

—¿Y bien? —insistió.

—Señora, nosotros no... —titubeó Percy.

—Se os ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.

Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas... Me quedé estupefacta. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura aún más horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacernos trizas...

Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y nos lanzó un bolígrafo y un anillo.

—¡Agarradlos, chicos! —gritó.

La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

Con un gemido, la esquivamos y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el anillo a la vez que Percy cogió el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtieron en dos espadas idénticas. Eran las espadas de bronce del señor Brunner, las que usaba el día de las competiciones.

La señora Dodds se volvió hacia nosotros con una mirada asesina. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada. ¿Qué demonios hacía yo, una niña, empuñando una espada? Pero algo me dijo que estaría muchísimo peor si la soltaba, por lo que no lo hice.

—¡Morid, cariñitos! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia nosotros.

Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada al igual que Percy.

Las hojas de metal le dieron en el hombro y atravesaron su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire.

¡Chsss!

La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome. Estábamos solos. Y en nuestras manos sólo teníamos un anillo y un bolígrafo. El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto nosotros.

—¿Qué... Qué demonios ha pasado? —preguntó Percy, sin aliento.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando encontrar mi voz.

—No lo sé.

Aún me temblaban las manos. Debimos haber comido algo contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así. ¿Nos lo habíamos imaginado todo? ¿Era posible que hubiéramos tenido la misma alucinación? Lo dudaba.

—Vamos —me instó mi hermano, poniendo una mano en la espalda y empujándome hacia la salida—. Salgamos de aquí.

Regresamos fuera. Había empezado a lloviznar. Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando nos vio, dijo:

—Espero que la señora Kerr os haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.

—¿Quién? —pregunté.

—Mira que eres estúpida —refunfuñó. Estaba tan aturdida que dejé pasar el insulto—. Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.

Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Percy le dijo de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta.

Le preguntamos a Grover por la señora Dodds.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no nos miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarnos el pelo.

—No es gracioso, tío —le dijo Percy.

Esto es grave. Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas. El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Nos acercamos a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.

—Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura. —Fijó la mirada en mi mano y me dio una mirada, aunque no me pareció tan severa como debería—. Y usted no debería recoger objetos que no son suyos, señorita Jackson. Le pido que me devuelva ese anillo para encontrar a su correspondiente dueño.

Percy y yo le tendimos el bolígrafo y el anillo. Ni siquiera había notado que lo llevaba encima.

—Señor —dijo Percy—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?

Él le miró con aire inexpresivo.

—¿Quién?

—La otra acompañante —dije—. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción algebra.

Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.

—Percy, Lily, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Os encontráis bien?


	2. Capítulo 2

Percy y yo estábamos acostumbrados a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Y que mi hermano también la tuviera no ayudaba para nada.

Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugárnosla. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no habíamos visto en nuestras vidas hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad. De vez en cuando sacábamos a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándonos como si fuéramos unos psicópatas.

Hasta el punto de que casi acabamos creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.

Casi.

Grover no podía engañarnos. Cuando le mencionábamos el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero sabíamos que mentía. Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo. No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.

El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.

Percy y yo empezamos a sentirnos malhumorados e irritables la mayor parte del tiempo. Nuestras notas bajaron drásticamente, nos peleamos más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y acabábamos castigados en la mayoría de las clases.

Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, le preguntó a Percy por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, saltó. Le llamó viejo ebrio, significara lo que significara, sonaba bien.

A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a nuestra madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no seríamos invitados a volver a matricularnos en la academia Yancy. La razón por la que yo también estaba incluida en el lote fue un misterio para mí, pero, tristemente, no una sorpresa.

«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor».

No es como si quisiera estar en Yancy sin Percy. Quería estar con él y mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a nuestro detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.

No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; Percy y yo nos preocupábamos por cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin nosotros.

También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que podíamos hacerlo bien.

Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí y para Percy una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empezamos a creerlo.

Aún así, la tarde antes de nuestro examen final, ni siquiera había intentado estudiar. Ahí me di cuenta de que tenía un problema grave. Yo no era una estudiante modelo, pero al menos hacía lo posible para sacar, como mínimo, un aprobado raspado.

Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años.

«Sólo voy a aceptar lo mejor de vosotros, Percy y Lily Jackson.»

Necesitaba hablar con el señor Brunner. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.

Bajé y caminé por uno de los pasillos desiertos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me sobresaltó una voz.

Vale, no tan desiertos.

Era Percy, con su pijama holgado y su libro de mitología en la mano. Sonreí levemente. Él tampoco quería decepcionar a su profesor favorito.

—Voy a ver al señor Brunner —respondí—. ¿Y tú?

—Igual —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Vamos?

Asentí y abandonamos juntos el tétrico pasillo hacia los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.

Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:

—... preocupado por Percy y Lily, señor.

Nos quedamos inmóviles. No acostumbramos escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto. Es como si te pidieran a gritos que espiases.

Nos acercamos más, centímetro a centímetro.

—... solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también...

—¿Benévola? —repetí, susurrando. ¿Qué carajo significaba eso?

—Si les presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que los chicos maduren más.

Difícil.

—Pero puede que no tengan tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano...

—Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy y Lily. Déjalos que disfruten de su ignorancia mientras puedan.

—Señor, ellos la vieron...

—Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerles.

—Señor, yo... no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.

—No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy y a Lily con vida hasta el próximo otoño...

Un ruido resonante se oyó de repente. El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Miré hacia mi derecha para ver a Percy, con una expresión culpable, y su libro de mitología en el suelo. Prácticamente le maté con la mirada.

¡Idiota!

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, mi hermano había recogido su libro, agarrado mi mano y haciéndonos retroceder a los dos por el pasillo. Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.

Percy abrió la puerta contigua y nos escabullimos dentro. Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta.

¿Habían un caballo y un perro dentro de la academia o qué?

Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió. Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello. En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué mencionaban tanto los solsticios?

—Los míos tampoco... —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado...

—Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.

—No me lo recuerde.

Las luces se apagaron en el despacho. Esperamos en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salimos de nuevo al pasillo y volvimos a nuestros dormitorios.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Me sobresalté al oír la voz adormilada de Emma. Casi me había olvidado de que estaba allí.

Ella era mi compañera de habitación desde el principio de curso. Siempre estaba pendiente de cualquier cotilleo que ocurriera en la academia. Razón por la cual no había llegado a caerme del todo bien.

Me puse rápidamente mi pijama antes de responderle.

—A hablar con Brunner, pero no estaba en su despacho.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó. Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron, no estaba segura de si era por la sospecha o por el sueño—. Tienes mala cara.

Asentí, apresurándome para meterme entre las sábanas.

—Sólo estoy... cansada.

Emma me miró un segundo, intrigada, pero supongo que el sueño pudo más que su curiosidad, porque se encogió de hombros enseguida y se dio la vuelta en su cama, sacudiendo su pelo rubio.

Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama. No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero yo tenía varias cosas claras.

La primera: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí y de Percy a nuestras espaldas.

La segunda: pensaban que corríamos algún tipo de peligro.

La tercera: algo gordo había ocurrido en el solsticio de invierno.

Y la cuarta: algo aún más gordo iba a ocurrir en el solsticio de verano, en apenas unas semanas.

* * *

La tarde siguiente estuve esperando a que Percy saliera de su examen de tres horas de latín o, como yo lo llamaba, cruel tortura. Lo hizo, pero con una expresión de enfado y rabia que me desconcertó. Percy me explicó como Brunner le había llamado cuando había entregado su examen. Temí que hubiese descubierto que los habíamos oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso. Brunner se había dedicado a decirle, delante de la clase, cómo éste no era el lugar para ellos y que era cuestión de tiempo que acabaran expulsados. Después de repetirles durante todo el año que creía en ellos, ahora salía con que estaban destinados a la patada. Quizás no hubiera sido con esas palabras, pero era lo que Percy había sentido. Y ni yo misma pude evitar sentirme traicionada.

El último día del trimestre hicimos la maleta. Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como nosotros, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Percy y yo éramos unos don nadies, surgidos de una familia de don nadies, los cuales no se podían permitir excursionismos en países extranjeros ni cruceros en mares exóticos.

Nos preguntaron qué pensaban hacer nosotros aquel verano, y Percy les respondió que volvían a la ciudad. Se abstuvo de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaríamos conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándonos por si encontraríamos escuela en otoño.

—Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola. —Y volvió a lo suyo, sin darnos una segunda mirada.

La única persona de la que temíamos despedirnos era Grover, pero luego no tuvimos que preocuparnos al parecer: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que nosotros, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad. No pude evitar preguntarme si lo había hecho aposta.

Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.

Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:

—¿Buscas Benévolas?

Ni Percy ni yo pudimos evitar reír ante el sobresalto exagerado de Grover.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Le tembló un párpado cuando le contamos que habíamos escuchado su charla no-tan-secreta con Brunner.

—¿Qué oísteis? —preguntó.

—Oh... no mucho —dijo Percy—. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?

—Mirad, chicos... —se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por vosotros. Ya sabéis, por eso de que alucináis con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas...

—Grover...

—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor teníais demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y...

—Grov —suspiré—, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.

Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó dos tarjetas mugrientas del bolsillo de su camisa.

—Mira, tomad esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitáis este verano.

La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:

 _Grover Underwood_

 _Guardián Colina Mestiza_

 _Long Island, Nueva York_

 _(800) 009 0009_

Ladeé la cabeza confusa. Seguramente parecía un perro desorientado.

—¿Qué es Colina Mes...?

—¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi... dirección de verano.

Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.

—Vale —contestó Percy, alicaído. Debía de pensar lo mismo que yo—. Ya sabes, suena como... a invitación a visitar tu mansión.

Asintió.

—O por si me necesitáis.

—¿Por qué íbamos a necesitarte? —le preguntó con _demasiada_ rudeza.

—¡Percy! —le reprendí.

Grover tragó saliva.

—Mirad, chicos, la verdad es que yo... bien, digamos que tengo que protegeros.

—¿Perdón? —me atraganté, atónita.

Habíamos pasado todo el año peleándonos, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando no estuviéramos. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese nuestro protector.

—Grover —dijo Percy—, ¿de qué tienes que protegernos exactamente?

Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar. Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches.

En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes. La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.

Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.

—¿Grover? Oye...

—Dime que no os están mirando. No os están mirando, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí —dijo Percy—. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?

—No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.

—No, no la tiene —coincidí, molesta—. Están siendo bastante groseras. ¡Ni están pestañeando! —Alcé la voz y les grité—: ¡Oigan, señoras, es de mala educación quedarse mirando a alguien fijamente!

—¡Lily, por favor, cállate! —me suplicó Grover. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, desquiciado. Parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto.

La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento.

—Subamos al autobús —nos dijo—. Vamos.

—¿Qué? —se quejó Percy—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.

—¡Vamos!

Abrió la puerta, pero Percy y yo nos quedamos atrás. Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándonos. Seguía sin estar segura de a cuál de nosotros dos miraban. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.

En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido. Los pasajeros vitorearon.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!

En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.

—Grover —lo llamó Percy.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es lo que no nos has contado?

Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.

—Chicos, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?

—¿Te refieres a las ancianas? —preguntó Percy—. ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?

Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.

—Decidme sólo lo que visteis —insistió.

—La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que hubieran hecho aquellas viejas mironas?

Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como... más antiguo.

—¿La habéis visto cortar el hilo?

—Sí. —Mi hermano asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.

—¿Qué última vez? —pregunté.

—Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.

—Grover —repuso, pareciendo un poco asustado—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Dejadme que os acompañe hasta vuestra casa. Prometedlo.

Era una petición rara, pero lo prometimos.

—¿Es como una superstición o algo así?

No obtuve respuesta.

—Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó... ¿significa que alguien va a morir?

Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para nuestros ataúdes. Quizá debería decirle que mis favoritas eran los tulipanes morados.


	3. Capítulo 3

Plantamos a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses. Ya sé que fue muy grosero por nuestra parte, pero que conste que Percy me obligó. Decía que le estaba poniendo de los nervios, y con razón. Se había dedicado a mirarnos durante todo el camino como si estuviéramos muertos, y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?». Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, nos hiciera prometer que lo esperaríamos y fuese a la cola para el lavabo. En lugar de esperar, Percy recogió nuestras maletas y nos hizo tomar el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.

—Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dijo al conductor.

Unas palabras sobre nuestra madre antes de que la conozcas. Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra la teoría de Percy de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte.

Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años, y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.

El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a nuestro padre. Percy y yo no conservamos recuerdos de él, yo sólo me acuerdo de una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mamá no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos.  
Verás, no estaban casados. Mamá nos contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mamá. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.

Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y nos crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que no éramos unos críos fáciles. Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocimos; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando éramos más pequeños, Percy le puso el mote de Gabe el Apestoso y le venía al dedillo. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio. Entre los tres le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que nos llevábamos con él…

En fin, nuestra llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.

Entramos en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que nuestra madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, nos encontramos en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.

Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:

—Conque ya estáis aquí, ¿eh, chavales?

—¿Dónde está nuestra madre? —pregunté.

—Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tenéis suelto?

Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenidos a casa. Me alegro de veros. ¿Qué tal os han ido estos últimos seis meses?».

Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber. De cualquier manera, no funcionaba. Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que nos hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando estábamos en casa, esperaba de nosotros que le proporcionáramos fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de padre a hijos». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contábamos a mamá, nos molería a palos.

—No tenemos suelto —contestó Percy.

—Habéis venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente habéis pagado con un billete de veinte y os habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?

Eddie, el portero del edificio, nos miró con un destello de simpatía.

—Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. Los chicos acaban de llegar.

—¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.

Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono. Hice lo posible para mantenerme inexpresiva, cuando lo único que quería era vomitar

—¿Para qué te vamos a dar el dinero? —inquirió Percy—, ¿para que lo pierdas como siempre? Prefiero tirarlo por el retrete, sería más productivo.

Gabe agarró a Percy por el cuello de su camiseta y empezó a zarandearle. Sus amigos se habían enfrascado en sus cartas, ignorando el maltrato.

—¡Escúchame bien, mocoso...!

—¡No, no, no! —grité, interponiéndome entre ellos—. ¡Por favor, Gabe, yo tengo dinero, pero déjale!

Saqué del bolsillo algunos dólares. Nada más ver el dinero, Gabe soltó a Percy con brusquedad y me los arrebató. Sonrió asquerosamente.

—Aprende de tu hermana, chaval, ella sí que es razonable.

Dándole una última mirada de desprecio, Percy me agarró del antebrazo y me hizo caminar.

—Espero que realmente pierdas —murmuró por lo bajini.

—¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando le dimos la espalda—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!  
Cerró de un portazo nuestra habitación, que en realidad no era nuestra. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar nuestras cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.

—No deberías haberle dado nada —gruñó Percy, dejando nuestras maletas en la cama que compartíamos.

—Da igual —dije, intentando que dejara el tema.

No funcionó.

—No, no da igual. —Sacudió la cabeza, enfadado—. Era tu dinero. No deberías haberle dado nada —protestó.

—Sólo es dinero, Percy.

—Tu dinero. —Me limité a encogerme de hombros. Percy suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome de costado—. La próxima vez déjame lidiar a mí con Gabe, ¿vale? Tú eres demasiado pequeña, Lil.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Sólo tengo un año menos que tú!

—Pero sigues siendo más pequeña.

Resoplé mientras Percy reía entre dientes, pero no pude evitar sonreír. En esos momentos era cuando me daba cuenta de que Gabe, su suciedad y sus partidas de póquer no importaban. Lo único que importaba era aquel chico que estaba sentado a mi lado, animándome.  
Miré a mi alrededor. Hogar, dulce hogar. El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando nos hizo prometer que lo dejaríamos acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo— estuviera buscándonos en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.

Entonces oí la voz de mamá.

—¿Percy? ¿Lily?

Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron. Mamá es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, más clara que la mía, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando nos mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tenemos, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la hemos oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, a Percy o a Gabe.

—Oh, chicos. —Nos abrazó con fuerza—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto habéis crecido desde Navidad!

Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on América olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Nos había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando veníamos a casa.  
Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras Percy atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos y yo devoraba los bombones de chocolate, nos pasó las manos por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le habíamos contado en nuestras cartas. No mencionó nuestra expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿estábamos bien? ¿Sus pequeños se las apañaba? Percy le dijo que no nos agobiara, que nos dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque sabía que se alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a su lado, como yo.

—Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.

Rechiné los dientes. Mamá es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe. Por ella, intentamos sonar optimistas cuando le contamos nuestros últimos días en la academia Yancy.

Le dijimos que no estábamos demasiado afectados por la expulsión (esta vez casi habíamos durado un curso entero). Habíamos hecho nuevos amigos. Mis notas seguían siendo buenas. A Percy no le había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad.

En fin, lo pintamos tan bien que casi me convencí a mí misma. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala. Hasta que Percy empezó a hablar de aquella excursión al museo…

—¿Qué? —le preguntó mamá. Nos azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarnos—. ¿Os asustó algo?

—No, mamá —dije.

No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido. Apretó los labios. Sabía que nos guardábamos algo, pero no nos presionó.

—Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.

Pusimos unos ojos como platos.

—¿A Montauk?

Soné como una niña con una muñeca nueva.

—Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Percy, ansioso.

Sonrió y contestó:

—En cuanto me cambie.

En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:

—¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?

Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero Percy y yo cruzamos la mirada con mamá y comprendimos que nos ofrecía un trato: sed amables con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí.

—Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.

Gabe entrecerró los ojos.

—¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?

—Lo sabía —murmuró Percy—. No va a dejarnos ir.

—Claro que sí —repuso mamá sin alterarse. ¿Cómo lo hacía?—. Vuestro padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.

Gabe se ablandó un poco.

—Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?

—Sí, cariño —aseguró mamá.

—Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.

—Tendremos mucho cuidado.

Gabe se rascó la papada.

—A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si los críos se disculpan por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.

«A lo mejor si te pegamos una patada donde más duele y te dejamos una semana con voz de soprano», pensé. «O quizá debería dártela en toda la boca y así terminar con los pocos dientes que te quedan».

Pero los ojos de ella nos advirtieron que no lo cabreáramos. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo? Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?

—Lo sentimos —murmuró mi hermano—. Sentimos de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer.

—Sí, en serio. —Le di la sonrisa más falsa del mundo—. Vuelve a ella inmediatamente. No desperdicies tu tiempo con nosotros.

Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en nuestras declaraciones. Hasta un mono lo habría hecho.

—Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.

Pero, evidentemente, un mono era más inteligente que Gabriel Ugliano.

—Gracias, chicos —nos dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se os ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?

Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos, el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús, como si también nuestra madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Nos revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.

Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos. Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para vernos cargar a Percy y a mí las bolsas de nuestra madre en el coche. No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera, y lo más importante, su Camaro del 78 durante todo el fin de semana.

—No le hagáis ni un rasguño al coche, cráneos privilegiados —nos advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.

Como si fuéramos a conducir. Percy tenía doce años y yo once. Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarnos la culpa.

Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Percy me miró raro. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala. Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no nos quedamos para averiguarlo. Subimos al Camaro y Percy le dijo a mamá que pisara a fondo.

Nuestro bungaló alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse. Nos encantaba. Íbamos allí desde que éramos niños. Mamá llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás nos lo dijo exactamente, pero sabíamos por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a nuestro padre.  
A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, nuestra madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.

Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mamá había traído del trabajo.

Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul. Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mamá que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mamá se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como nosotros.  
Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá nos contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Nos habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.

Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: nuestro padre.

Percy se irguió enseguida, completamente interesado. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que nos contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca nos cansábamos de oírlas. A mamá no le gustaba hablar de nuestro, pero yo sabía que aún le amaba. Sólo había que oírla hablar de él.

—Era amable, Lily —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Los dos tenéis sus ojos verdes, ya lo sabéis, y Percy tiene su pelo negro. —Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera veros, chicos. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!

Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástica? Era una cría hiperactiva y disléxica, expulsada de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años y con un boletín lleno de aprobados raspados.

—¿Cuántos años teníamos? —le preguntó Percy—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.

Observó las llamas.

—Sólo estuvo conmigo dos veranos, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.

—Pero nos conoció de bebés, ¿no? —dije.

—No, cariño. Llegó a ver a Percy en una ocasión y sabía que yo estaba esperando otro bebé, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que nacieras.

Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mamá nunca lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto… Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.

—¿Vas a enviarnos fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?

Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.

—No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.

—¿Por qué no nos quieres cerca? —preguntó mi hermano.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada, pero Percy pareció arrepentirse al instante de pronunciar esas palabras. Los ojos de nuestra madre se humedecieron. Nos agarró las manos y las apretó con fuerza.

—Oh, chicos, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, queridos. Por vuestro propio bien. Tengo que enviaros lejos.

Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner nos había dicho: que era mejor para nosotros abandonar Yancy.

—Porque no somos normales —respondí.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Lily. Pero ignoráis lo importante que sois. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estaríais por fin a salvo.

—¿A salvo de qué? —preguntó Percy.

Cruzamos miradas entre los tres y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que nos habían pasado en la vida a los dos, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.

Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero sólo Percy me creyó cuando le dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.

Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estábamos en preescolar y una profesora puso a Percy a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mamá gritó cuando vino a recogernos y se encontró a mi hermano jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con sus regordetas manitas.

En todas las escuelas nos había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso nos había obligado a trasladarnos. Sabía que debía contarle a mamá lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, nuestra extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con dos espadas. Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.

—He intentado teneros tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mamá—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, chicos: el lugar al que quería enviaros vuestro padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.

—¿Nuestro padre quería que fuéramos a una escuela especial? —pregunté.

—No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué nuestro padre, que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer, le había hablado a mamá de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?

—Lo siento, chicos —dijo al ver nuestras miradas—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviaros a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto deciros adiós para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? —Percy frunció el ceño—. Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…

Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacíamos más preguntas se echaría a llorar, así que le hice un gesto a Percy que entendió enseguida.  
Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real. Yo estaba junto a Percy. Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.

Corrimos hacia la orilla, sabía que teníamos que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzábamos a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡No!».

Me desperté sobresaltada, a la par que Percy. Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta quede arriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.

Al siguiente trueno, mamá también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:

—Un huracán.

Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta. Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta. Mamá saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo. Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero.

—He pasado toda la noche buscándoos —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabais pensando cuando os largasteis sin mí?

—¡Fue idea de Percy! —me apresuré a decir, señalándole con mi dedo índice.

—¡Traidora! —me gruñó.

Fue entonces me fijé bien en Grover. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.

Mamá nos miró asustada, no por Grover, sino por el motivo que lo había traído.

—¡Chicos! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me habéis contado?

Nosotros estábamos paralizados mirando a Grover. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le habéis contado nada a vuestra madre?

Estaba demasiado aturdida para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdida para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…

Mamá nos miró con seriedad y nos habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:

—Percy. Lily. ¡Contádmelo ya!

Percy tartamudeó algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mamá se quedó mirándonos con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, nos lanzó los impermeables y exclamó:

—¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los tres! ¡Venga!

Grover echó a correr hacia el Camaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba. Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies.

Había pezuñas.

Era imposible, pero mi mejor amigo tenía patas de asno.


	4. Capítulo 4

Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Camaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mamá podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador. Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo. Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a la nolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado. Lo atribuía al hecho de que tenía los cuartos traseros de un asno.

—Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se le ocurrió decir a Percy.

Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.

—No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.

—¿Que nos vigilabas? —pregunté.

—Os seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvierais bien. Pero no fingía ser vuestro amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy vuestro amigo.

—Vale —dijo Percy—, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo Grover.

—¿Que no importa? Nuestro mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo…

Grover soltó un balido gutural.

—¡Cabra! —gritó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!

—Acabas de decir que no importa —murmuré—. Entonces, ¿eres un fauno?

La única razón por la que me sabía el nombre era porque había visto aquella película hispano-mexicana en la que salía Doug Jones.

—¡Sátiro! —chilló Grover, corrigiéndome—. ¡Soy un sátiro! ¡Los faunos eran de Roma!

—¡Perdón, perdón! —Levanté mis manos.

—¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!

—¡Guau! —exclamó Percy—. Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?

—¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?

—¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamé, golpeando mi puño con la palma de mi otra mano.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces ¿por qué…?

—Cuanto menos sepáis, menos monstruos atraeréis —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—. Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensarais que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezasteis a comprender quiénes sois.

—¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.

—Chicos —dijo mamá—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevaros a un lugar seguro.

—¿Seguro de qué? —preguntó Percy—. ¿Quién nos persigue?

—Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por nuestros comentarios—. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.

—¡Grover!

—Perdone, señora Jackson. Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?

Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.

Mamá giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

—Al campamento de verano del que os hablé. —La voz de mamá sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarnos a nosotros—. Al sitio donde vuestro padre quería que fuerais.

—Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuéramos —terció Percy.

—Por favor, cielo —suplicó mamá—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estáis en peligro.

—¿Por qué unas ancianas cortan hilo?

—No eran ancianas, Percy —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.

—Un momento. Has dicho estás.

—No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.

—Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!

—¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!

—¡Chicos! —dijimos mamá y yo a la vez.

Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.

—¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.

—Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes. Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hallen la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarnos. Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner… y en sus bolígrafo-anillo-espadas.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló. Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. No entendí como, pero llegué hasta la parte delantera del coche. En cuanto mi pie golpeó el salpicadero, un dolor punzante recorrió todo mi tobillo.

—¡AY! —exclamé con todas mis fuerzas. Toda articulación en mi pie quemaba como si le hubieran prendido fuego. Podía sentir las lágrimas bajando desde las esquinas de mis ojos hasta mis mejillas.

—¡LILY! —Pude oír dos voces gritando mi nombre.

Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerta y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo. Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a nosotros, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.

—¡Grover! —chilló Percy.

Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Percy le sacudió la peluda cadera.

—Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.

—Chicos —dijo mamá—, tenemos que… —le falló la voz.

Miramos hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vimos una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.

Tragué saliva.

—¿Quién es…?

—Percy, Lily —dijo mamá, mortalmente seria—. Salid del coche. —E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro.

Lo intentamos con las nuestras. También estaban atascadas. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.

—¡Salid por el otro lado! —urgió mamá—. Chicos, tenéis que correr. ¿Veis aquel árbol grande?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Percy.

Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vimos lo que nos indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.

—Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que os hablé —insistió mamá—. Subid a esa colina y veréis una extensa granja valle abajo. Corred y no miréis atrás. Gritad para pedir ayuda. No paréis hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Mamá, tú también vienes —dije.

Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano.

—¡Venga, mamá! —insistió Percy—. Tú vienes con nosotros. Ayúdame con Lily y Grover…

—¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.

El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…

—No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mamá—. Os quiere a vosotros. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.

—Pero…

—No tenemos tiempo, chicos. Iros, por favor.

Percy trepó por encima de Grover y abrió la puerta bajo la lluvia.

—Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!

—Os he dicho que…

—¡Mamá! —grité—. No vamos a dejarte. Ayúdame a salir, por favor.

Percy salió a gatas fuera y arrastró a Grover, mientras mamá tiraba de mí, disculpándose cada vez que hacía un gesto de dolor. Ponerme de pie fue la peor parte. La brillante idea de poner levemente el pie en el suelo me costó que la punzada me recorriera la pierna de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, ignoré las ayudas de mi familia. Ellos debían llevar a Grover que, al contrario que yo, no podía ni tenerse por sí solo. Mientras me obligaban a ir delante de ellos, echaron los brazos de Grover por sus hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura. Hacía lo posible para no ralentizarlos con mi cojera, mordiéndome el labio con fuerza para no soltar ningún quejido. El dolor era tal que llegué a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista MuscleMan que guardaba Gabe entre sus trastos: bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de bíceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa excepto la interior —unos calzoncillos blancos—, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros. El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico. De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.

Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.

—Es…

—El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mamá—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.

—Pero es el Min… —Ella interrumpió a Percy.

—No digáis su nombre —nos advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.

El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos. Volví a mirar atrás. El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.

—¿Comida? —repitió Grover.

—Shh —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?

—Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.

Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Camaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.

«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.

¡Ups!

—Chicos —dijo mamá—, cuando os vea embestirá. Esperad hasta el último segundo y os apartáis de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entendéis?

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —le preguntó Percy, aturdido.

—Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al manteneros a mi lado.

—¿Al mantenernos a tu lado? Pero qué…

Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones. Nos había olido. El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. Mamá debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.

—¡Marchaos, chicos! ¡Alejaos de nosotros! Recordad lo que os he dicho.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Percy me agarró la mano y echamos a correr hacia la izquierda. Mi boca formó una «o» por el grito ahogado que no pude soltar. El movimiento brusco había hecho que me apoyara en mi pierna mala.

Nos volvimos y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre nosotros. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida. Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a nuestros pechos. El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograríamos huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que nos mantuvimos en el sitio y, en el último momento, saltamos a un lado.

El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia nosotros, sino hacia mamá, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba. Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mamá, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos.

El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mamá, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.

—¡Corred, chicos! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañaros! ¡Corred!

Pero nos quedamos allí, paralizados por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mamá intentó apartarse, como nos había dicho que hiciéramos, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.

—¡MAMÁ! —grité horrorizada.

—¡Mamá, aguanta que voy! —gritó Percy.

Ella nos miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:

—¡Huid!

Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de llorar a mi madre. El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.

Percy se quitó su impermeable rojo.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡EH! —gritó, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!

—¡Brrrrr!

—¡Percy! —chillé, espantada—. ¡Percy, no!

—¡Apártate, Lily! —gritó—. ¡Saca a Grover de aquí!

El minotauro se volvió hacia él sacudiendo los puños carnosos.

—Pero…

—¡YA! —Me sobresalté ligeramente. Percy jamás me había gritado.

No quería dejarle lidiando solo con aquella bestia, pero una pequeña parte de mi cerebro —la razonable— me indicó que estaríamos mucho peor si no le hacía caso. Así que aproveché que el tipo medio toro estaba concentrado en mi hermano para correr hacia Grover y empezar a arrastrarlo. Debía de haberme dado un subidón de adrenalina o algo, porque ni siquiera noté el tobillo roto.

Percy se puso delante de grueso pino y sacudió el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, como quien protagoniza una corrida de toros. Parecía listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento. Pero no sucedió así.

El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape. El tiempo se ralentizó. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, esperando horrorizada que aquel monstruo matara a mi hermano.

Pero tampoco sucedió.

Espontáneamente, Percy saltó hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giró en el aire y aterrizó sobre su cuello.

Mi cerebro se paralizó, no entendiendo la situación. ¿Cómo carajo lo había hecho? Percy en atletismo no era malo, pero no como para que hiciera saltos mortales y piruetas en el aire.

Un instante más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol. Si la situación no hubiera sido de vida o muerte, me hubiera reído. El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribar a Percy, que se aferró a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra.

Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista, el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz y el tobillo me ardía del dolor, pero no podía soltar a Grover. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.

Grover seguía gimiendo mientras lo arrastraba.

—¡Comida! —insistía Grover. Le hice callar con un golpe en la cabeza.

El hombre toro se encaró hacia nosotros, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Me quedé clavada en el sitio, invadida en el pánico. En ese momento Percy le agarró de los cuernos e hizo fuerza, intentando arrancárselos. El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces…

¡Crack!

Los cuernos cedieron, haciendo aullar al minotauro. Lanzó a Percy por los aires, aterrizando de bruces en la hierba. Se incorporó aturdido y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía dos trozos de cuerno astillados en la mano, dos armas del tamaño de un cuchillo.

Fue entonces cuando me armé de valor y le quité uno de los cuernos a Percy, dispuesta a pelear. Al menos ahora tenía algo con lo que hacerlo. Me hice a un lado y me puse de rodillas al igual que él, ignorando el dolor de mi lesión. Y, cuando pasó junto a nosotros como una exhalación, le clavamos las astas partidas en sus costados, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.

El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mamá, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds. La criatura había desaparecido.

La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y, exhausta, caí sobre mis rodillas, al borde del desmayo. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustada y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mamá desvanecerse. Acababa de ver a Percy jugándose la vida, mientras yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Apenas era consciente de él tirando de mí, arrastrándome y llorando por mamá. Yo sólo quería que aquella pesadilla terminara.

Un tiempo más tarde —no sabría decir si fueron minutos u horas—, oí unas voces.

—Son ellos. —Era una chica—. Me preguntó cuál de los dos es.

—Silencio, Annabeth —repuso otro, esta vez un hombre—. El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro. Llama a Luke y pídele que recoja a la chica.


	5. Capítulo 5

Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida. Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme grogui. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin. Un chico de cabello rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla. Intenté incorporarme, pero él me empujó hacia abajo de nuevo.

—Descansa —dijo con voz suave y volví a dormirme enseguida.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo, el chico no estaba, pero sí una chica de pelo rubio perfectamente rizado. El tipo de pelo que me habría encantado tener a mí en vez de mi aburrido cabello castaño. Ella parecía hablar con alguien a mi izquierda, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada como para escuchar a escondidas su conversación. Lo único que oí antes de volver a dormirme fue unos golpes en la puerta.

La próxima vez que me desperté fue porque alguien me estaba metiendo una pajita en la boca. Empecé a sacudirme, pero esa misma persona me mantuvo en mi sitio poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquila. —Escuché que me decían—. Bebe.

No sé por qué le hice caso, lo atribuyo al cansancio o a mi manía de hacer las cosas sin pensarlas mucho, pero lo hice. Bebí y me sorprendí cuando saboreé el mismo chocolate con nata caliente que me hacía mi madre cuando tenía gripe, mi favorito. Siempre le echaba helado de vainilla y una nubecita de nata. ¿Estaría en casa, con mi madre, recuperándome de una enfermedad? ¿Habría sido todo una pesadilla? Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencida de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.

Cuando tuve suficiente fuerza para abrir los ojos, no pude evitar decepcionarme al no ver los amables ojos de mi madre. Quien me alimentaba era el mismo chico que me había dado pudin.

—Oh, ya estás despierta. —Me sonrió. Parecía de mi edad, quizás un año más joven, pero sin duda era más alto. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, el pelo rubio lanudo y brillantes ojos azules. Debía admitirlo, era guapo—. Me alegro de que ya estés bien. Tu hermano y tú nos disteis un buen susto.

Sentí como si una descarga me recorriera la espalda y me senté de sopetón.

—¡Percy! —chillé—. ¿Dónde está Percy? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Respóndeme!

—¡Shh! —me calló el rubio—. ¡No grites! Estamos en una enfermería. Tu hermano está fuera, con Grover. —Señaló hacia la puerta.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Si estaba con Grover eso significaba que estaba bien.

. Por cierto, me llamo Will —dijo y me ofreció su mano—. Will Solace.

Le sonreí y la estreché.

—Lily Jackson, encantada.

—Lo mismo digo —me devolvió la sonrisa—. Tu tobillo ya está bien. El néctar y la ambrosía han hecho la mayoría del trabajo, pero no todo. El reposo durante estos días y el hielo bajo la inflamación han ayudado bastante.

Miré mi pie. Alrededor de la zona del tobillo había un bulto sobresaliente, pero parecía tener mejor aspecto del que habría supuesto por el dolor que sentía la última vez que estuve consciente, cuando...

—No —susurré. Will me frunció el ceño, pero yo le ignoré—. No, mamá… Ella…

Antes de que pudiera regodearme en el dolor de la pérdida de mi madre, oí una voz en el exterior.

—¡Lily! —La voz sonaba desesperada, y alarmantemente familiar—. ¡¿Dónde está Lily?!

—¡Percy, cálmate!

—¡No me calmo nada! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!

«Percy», fue todo lo que pensé.

Me puse en pie de un salto —ignorando las protestas de Will y la leve molestia en mi tobillo— y corrí hacia la puerta abrirla, me recibió una vista preciosa a un prado de verdes colinas y una brisa con olor a fresas. En medio del espacioso porche, estaba mi hermano, con aspecto de ataque de histeria.

—¡Percy!

Él se dio la vuelta y en dos zancadas ya me tenía atrapada en sus brazos, dándome un abrazo rompe-huesos.

—Lily… —Se separó un poco de mí, lo suficiente para examinarme con la mirada—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy bien, Perce —reí—. Tranquilo.

Exhaló con alivio.

—Gracias a Dios…

—A los dioses —le corrigió alguien a sus espaldas.

—¡AH! —grité, sobresaltada.

Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo de los brazos llevaba dos cajas de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «Campamento Mestizo».

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —le pregunté, prácticamente jadeando. ¡Me había dado un susto de muerte!

—Todo el tiempo —respondió Grover—. Y yo… quería comprobar que estuvierais bien. Bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querríais conservarlos.

Dejó las cajas de zapatos en nuestras manos con gran reverencia. Contenía cada uno un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca.

No había sido una pesadilla.

—El Minotauro… —dijo Percy, recordando.

—No pronuncies su nombre… —dije, recordando las palabras de nuestra madre.

—Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.

Grover se removió incómodo.

—Habéis estado inconscientes dos días. ¿Qué recordáis?

—Dime qué sabes de nuestra madre —dije—. ¿De verdad ella ha…?

Bajó la cabeza. Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día. Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.

—Lo siento —sollozó Grover—. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo.

—No, Grov —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sentía las lágrimas picarme los ojos—. No digas eso...

Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla converse: el interior estaba relleno de polis pan, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.

—¡Oh, Estigio! —rezongó.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado. Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo».

Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza. Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros, o de la teoría demasiado probable que se me había ocurrido anteriormente. Todo aquello sólo significaba que nuestra madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Percy y yo estábamos solos. Nos habíamos quedado completamente huérfanos. Tendríamos que vivir con… ¿Gabe el Apestoso? No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o haría algo, cualquier cosa.

Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico —o sátiro— parecía estar esperando un castigo.

—No ha sido culpa tuya —le dije.

—Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegeros.

—¿Te pidió nuestra madre que nos protegieras? —preguntó Percy.

—No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era.

—Pero ¿por qué…? —Pero se tambaleó, mareado.

Entre Grover y yo lo sentamos en la tumbona del porche. Grover cogió algo de la mesita de al lado y se volvió de nuevo hacia Percy.

—No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma. —Le dio el vaso igual al que Will me había dado a mí.

Le ayudó a sostenerlo y le puso la pajita en la boca. Percy bebió y, debió de gustarle mucho el sabor, porque en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo lo había vaciado.

—¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Grover.

Percy asintió.

—¿A qué sabía?

—Perdona —le dijo Percy, sintiéndose culpable por no haberlo compartido—. Debimos dejar que lo probaras.

—¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo… sólo era curiosidad.

—Galletas de chocolate —dijo Percy—. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.

Sonreí. También me encantaban esas galletas.

—El mío sabía al chocolate con leche que siempre me preparaba. Ese con la nubecita de nata.

Grover suspiró.

—¿Y cómo os sentís?

—Yo bien —dije.

La respuesta de Percy fue más creativa.

—Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo—. Pero no debéis arriesgaros a beber más.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.

—Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándoos.

La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande. Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar las cajas con los cuernos del Minotauro, pero nos empeñamos en llevarlas. Aquellos recuerdos nos había salido caro. No íbamos a desprendernos de ellos tan fácilmente.

Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo. Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.

Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que había visto en la enfermería estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos. El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.

—Ese es el señor D —nos susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conocéis a Quirón.

Nos señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí. Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa…

—¡Señor Brunner! —exclamó Percy.

El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.

—Ah, Percy, Lily, qué bien —dijo—. Ya somos cinco para el pinacle.

Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperéis que me alegre de veros.

—Vaya, gracias.

Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.

—¿Annabeth? —llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó—. Annabeth cuidó de vosotros mientras estabais enfermos, chicos. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si están listas las literas de Percy y Lily? De momento los pondremos en la cabaña once.

—Claro, Quirón —contestó ella.

Aparentaba la edad de Percy, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen: eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.

Echó un vistazo a nuestros cuernos de minotauro y nos miró, como si nos analizara. No me parecía el tipo de chica que se impresionaba fácilmente e iba a decir algo como: «¡Vaya, habéis matado un minotauro!», o «¡Guau, sois unos fenómenos!».

Entonces le dijo a Percy:

—Cuando duermes babeas. —Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con la melena ondeándose.

Bueno, era verdad. Percy al dormir parecía un besugo con la boca abierta.

Al parecer mi hermano no se lo esperaba, porque se quedó con cara de idiota. Por educación, me aguanté la risa.

—Bueno —comenté para cambiar de tema—, ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?

—No soy el señor Brunner —dijo el ex señor Brunner—. Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.

—Vale —perplejo, Percy miró al director—. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?

El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y le miró como si acabara de decir una grosería.

—Joven, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.

—Ah, ya. Perdón.

—Debo decir, chicos —intervino Quirón-Brunner—, que me alegro de veros sanos y salvos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.

—¿Visita a domicilio?

—Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruiros. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto os conoció. Presentía que en vosotros había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja.

Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto… pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante nuestra primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.

—¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarnos a nosotros? —pregunté. ¿Por qué nos trataban de forma tan especial?

Quirón asintió.

—Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de vosotros. Nos pusimos en contacto con vuestra madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándoos por si os mostrabais preparados para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía os quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, habéis llegado aquí vivos, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.

—Grover —dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?

—¡Sí, señor!

Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.

—Supongo que sabéis jugar al pinacle.

El señor D nos observó con recelo.

—Me temo que no —respondió Percy, y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, señor —puntualizó él.

—Señor —repetimos, reticentes.

Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.

—Bueno —nos dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que los chicos aprenderán —intervino Quirón.

—Por favor —dijo Percy—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarnos?

El señor D resopló y dijo:

—Yo hice la misma pregunta.

El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta. Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.

—Percy, Lily, ¿es que vuestra madre no os contó nada? —preguntó.

—Dijo que… —recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—. Nos dijo que le daba miedo enviarnos aquí, aunque nuestro padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviéramos aquí, probablemente no podríamos marcharnos. Quería tenernos cerca.

—Lo típico —intervino el señor D—. Así es como los matan. Jovencita, ¿vas a apostar o no?

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.

—Me temo que hay demasiado que contar —repuso Quirón—. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.

—¿Película de orientación? —preguntó Percy.

—Olvídalo —dijo Quirón—. Bueno, chicos, sabéis que vuestro amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabéis —Señaló los cuernos en las cajas de zapatos— que habéis matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchachos. Lo que puede que no sepáis es que grandes poderes actúan en vuestras vidas. Los dioses, las fuerzas que vosotros llamáis dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.

Miramos a los demás. Esperaba que alguien exclamara: «¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:

—¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano!

Y rió mientras se apuntaba los puntos.

—Señor D —preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light?

—¿Eh? Ah, vale.

Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.

—Espere —le dijo Percy a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?

—Más de uno —dijo Apolo, señalándose a sí mismo y a los demás dioses.

—Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios… En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.

—¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que…

—He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.

—¿Menor?

—Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.

—Zeus —dije—, Hera, Apolo… ¿Se refiere a ésos?

Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.

—Jovencita —intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.

—Pero son historias —dije—. Mitos… para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.

—¡La ciencia! —se burló el señor D—. Y decidme, Perseus y Lillian Jackson —Mi hermano y yo nos estremecimos al oír nuestros auténticos nombres, que jamás dábamos a nadie—, ¿qué pensará la gente de vuestra «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a estos chicos y dímelo.

El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que nos llamó mortales, como si… él no lo fuera.

Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.

—Percy, Lily —dijo Quirón—, podéis creéroslo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Podéis imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?

Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.

—¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí.

—Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fuerais dioses, ¿qué os parecería que os llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo os dijera, Perseus y Lillian Jackson, que algún día os considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?

Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.

—No me gustaría —respondió Percy—. Pero yo no creo en los dioses.

—Pues más te vale que empieces a creer —murmuró el señor D—. Antes de que alguno te calcine.

—P… por favor, señor —intervino Grover—. Acaban de perder a su madre. Aún siguen conmocionados.

—Menuda suerte la mía —gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!

Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.

Percy y yo compartimos miradas atónitas, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.

—Señor D, sus restricciones —le recordó.

El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.

—Madre mía —elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!

Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas. Quirón nos guiñó un ojo.

—El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada prohibida.

—Una ninfa del bosque —repitió Percy, aún mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.

—Sí —reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme.

La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Já! Es totalmente injusto.

El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protestando.

—Y… y —balbuceó mi hermano—, su padre es…

— _Di inmortales_ , Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a estos chicos lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.

Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo…

—Usted es Dioniso —dije—. El dios del vino.

El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»?

—S-sí, señor D.

—Pues menuda lumbrera, Lily Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?

«No creo que Afrodita tenga problemas con el alcohol o el juego», pensé.

—¿Usted es un dios? —inquirí.

—Sí, niña.

—¿Un dios? —repitió Percy con tono incrédulo—. ¿Usted?

Nos miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionábamos, el señor D nos enseñaría cosas peores. Nos plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.

—¿Queréis comprobarlo, niños? —preguntó con ceño.

—No —contestó Percy.

—No, señor —dije.

El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.

—Me parece que he ganado —dijo.

—Un momento, señor D —repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.

Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.

—Estoy cansado —comentó el señor D—. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.

La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.

—S-sí, señor.

El señor D se volvió hacia nosotros.

—Cabaña once, Percy y Lily Jackson. Y ojo con vuestros modales.

Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.

—¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.

—El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que diríais vosotros, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.

—El monte Olimpo —dijo mi hermano—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?

—Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, chicos, como los dioses.

—¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? —pregunté con asombro—. ¿En… Estados Unidos?

—Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.

—¿El qué?

—Venga, despertad. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabéis (o eso espero porque os he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.

—Y después murieron.

—¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña… Donde quiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, chicos, por supuesto que están ahora en vuestros Estados Unidos. Mirad vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mirad la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Os reto a que encontréis una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y creedme, os aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros.

Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que parecíamos estar incluidos en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formásemos parte de un club.

—¿Quién es usted, Quirón? —preguntó Percy—. ¿Quiénes… quiénes somos nosotros?

Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.

—¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscaros unas literas en la cabaña once. Tenéis nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.

Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos, pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante. Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a nuestro profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.

—¡Qué alivio! —exclamó el centauro—. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy y Lily Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.

Claramente no reparó en mis ojos abiertos como pelotas de golf.


	6. Capítulo 6

En cuanto nos repusimos del hecho de que nuestro profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque pusimos mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. Percy tenía un trauma con las partes traseras de los equinos. Cosas del día de Acción de Gracias y patrullas boñigas, no te digo más.

Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló los cuernos de minotauro que nosotros llevábamos. Otro dijo: «Son ellos». La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que nosotros. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros. No soy tímida, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así.

Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.

—¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —le preguntó Percy a Quirón.

Quirón y yo miramos hacia donde señalaba: la ventana más alta de la casa. Como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, el centauro se congeló.

—Sólo un desván.

—¿Vive alguien ahí? —insistió Percy. Sí, era bastante curioso. Aunque yo también.

—No —respondió tajante—. Nadie.

Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.

—Vamos, chicos —nos urgió Quirón con demasiada premura—. Hay mucho que ver.  
Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco. Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.

—Cubre nuestros gastos —aclaró—. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo. —También nos dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.

Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música, y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.

—Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Quirón—. Quiero decir… ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.

Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.

—Grover tiene grandes sueños, Lily. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.

—¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho! Estamos vivitos y coleando, ¿no?

—Por muy de acuerdo que esté con vosotros —convino Quirón—, no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover os perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado… destino de vuestra madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastrasteis al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover.

Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiéramos dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.

Percy miró dubitativo a nuestro antiguo profesor.

—Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

Quirón se estremeció.

—Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño…

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Bueno, veintiocho.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

—¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?

—Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.

—Eso es horrible.

—Pues sí —convino Quirón—. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…

—Eso no es justo —dijo mi hermano—. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?

Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.

—Mejor seguimos, ¿no?

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.

—Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…

—¿Sí?

—¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?

Hubo diferentes reacciones a esa pregunta. Mientras que la expresión de Quirón se ensombreció, la de Percy se iluminó.

—Así es —se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, os recomendaría que os olvidarais de ello.

—¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»? —le preguntó Percy.

—Vamos, chicos. Visitaremos el bosque.

A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.

—Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si queréis probar, pero id armados —nos dijo Quirón.

—¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armados con qué?

—Ya lo veréis. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tenéis espada y escudo?

—¿Nosotros, espadas y…?

—No —le corté—, no tenemos.

—Vale, supongo que una cinco os irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.

Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas.

—¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? —pregunté.

—Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.

Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.

—¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve? —preguntó Percy.

Quirón le miró como si se hubiera vuelto tonto. No había que descartar ninguna posibilidad.

—Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?

Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalós. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca. Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica; la 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica; la 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla. Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo). En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara. Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos. La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.

—¿Zeus y Hera? —aventuré.

—Correcto.

—Parecen vacías —comentó Percy.

—Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.

Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota. Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías? Percy y yo nos detuvimos en la primera de la izquierda, la 3. No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano.

Echamos un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:

—¡Uy, yo no lo haría!

Antes de que pudiera apartarnos, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar. Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón nos puso sus manos en los hombros y dijo:

—Vamos, chicos.

La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas. La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima. El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo. Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo. Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejada de los cascos de Quirón.

—No hemos visto más centauros —comentó mi hermano.

—No —repuso con tristeza—. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.

—Dice que se llama Quirón —dijo—. ¿Es realmente…? —Me sonrió desde arriba—. ¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello?

—Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.

—Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?

—¡Percy, no seas bestia! —le regañé. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

Quirón se detuvo.

—¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo… y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.

—¿No se aburre?

—No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.

—¿Por qué se deprime? —Le pellizqué el brazo, intentando que lo pillara—. ¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Le lancé mi mirada de «Pilla la indirecta y cállate». Aún así, Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.

—Ah, mira —dijo—. Annabeth nos espera.

La chica rubia que habíamos conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección. Me sentí tan bordemente analizada que no pude evitar cruzar los brazos y devolverle la mirada con una ceja alzada. Gracias a Dios (o a los dioses, aún no sabía cómo iba aquello), captó la indirecta y desvió su vista hacia mi hermano. Por la cara que puso estaba claro que recordaba las babas que soltaba mientras dormía. Percy, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ver qué libro estaba leyendo como para notar el escrutinio de la rubia.

—Annabeth —dijo Quirón. ¿Annabeth? Menudo nombre—, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy y de Lily?

—Sí, señor.

—Cabaña once —nos dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta—. Estáis en vuestra casa.

La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas. ¿Cómo se llama? Un caduceo. Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas.  
Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación. Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.

—Bueno, así pues… —dijo Quirón—. Buena suerte, chicos. Os veo a la hora de la cena.

Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro. Nos quedamos en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.

—¿Y bien? —nos urgió Annabeth—. Vamos.

Casi me enredo con mis propios pies cuando Percy tropezó al entrar, detrás de mí. Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada. Annabeth anunció:

—Percy y Lily Jackson, os presento a la cabaña once.

—¿Normal o por determinar? —preguntó alguien.

Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:

—Ambos por determinar.

Todo el mundo se quejó. Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.

—Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenidos, Percy, Lily, podéis quedaros con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.

El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y era _muy_ guapo. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.

Yo no era de las niñas que se pirraban por los hombres mayores, pero ese chico lo merecía.

—Éste es Luke —lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta. La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Supongo que yo no era la única que apreciaba el buen aspecto de Luke. Al verse observada su expresión volvió a endurecerse—. Es vuestro consejero por el momento.

—¿Por el momento? —preguntó Percy, desviando la vista de Annabeth.

—Sois dos por determinar —me aclaró Luke—. Aún no saben en qué cabaña poneros, así que de momento estáis aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.

Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que nos habían otorgado. No teníamos nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo los cuernos del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones. Miré alrededor. Algunos nos observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente y otros nos miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a nuestros bolsillos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí? —pregunté.

—Buena pregunta —respondió Luke—. Hasta que os determinen.

—¿Cuánto tardará?

Todos rieron.

—Vamos —nos dijo Annabeth—. Os enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.

—Ya la he visto.

—Vamos —nos agarró a los dos de la muñeca y nos arrastró fuera, mientras los chicos reían a nuestras espaldas—. Jacksons, tenéis que esforzaros más —nos dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.

—¿Qué? —Percy frunció el ceño, confuso.

Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:

—¿Cómo pude creer que eráis los elegidos?

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? —le espeté. Sus aires agrandados empezaban a enfadarme—.

Lo único que sabemos es que hemos matado a un tío toro…

—¡No hables así! —me increpó Annabeth—. ¿Sabéis cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que vosotros tuvisteis?

—¿De qué nos mataran?

—¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué creéis que entrenamos?

Percy meneó la cabeza.

—Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito…

—Pues claro que lo era.

—Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad? —preguntó, inseguro.

—Sí.

—Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto. Así que…

—Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.

—Hombre, gracias —murmuró con sarcasmo—. Eso lo aclara todo.

—No tienen alma, como vosotros o como yo. Podéis deshaceros de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tenéis suerte. Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.

Pensé en la señora Dodds.

—¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…?

—Esa Fur… quiero decir, vuestra profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.

—¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?

—Te pones a hablar entre suspiros cuando duermes.

—¡Yo no suspiro! —exclamé, sintiendo mis mejillas ardiendo.

—Casi la llamas algo —nos interrumpió Percy—. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?

Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara.

—No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».

—Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar? —Percy sonaba como a un llorica, pero no parecía importarle—. ¿Y por qué tenemos que meternos en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios.

Señaló las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció.

—No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor.

Se nos quedó mirando, esperando que lo pilláramos.

—Nuestra madre es Sally Jackson —respondí. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta—. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.

—Siento lo de vuestra madre, chicos, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de vuestro otro progenitor. Vuestro padre.

—Está muerto. No lo conocimos.

Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.

—Vuestro padre no está muerto, Lily.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —inquirió Percy—. ¿Lo conoces?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…?

—Porque os conozco a vosotros. Y no estaríais aquí si no fuerais de los nuestros.

—No conoces nada de nosotros —repliqué.

—¿No? —levantó una ceja—. Seguro que no habéis parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que os echaron de la mayoría.

Percy y yo nos miramos, perplejos, antes de mirar de nuevo a la rubia sabionda.

—¿Cómo…?

—Os diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.

Percy intentó tragarse la vergüenza.

—¿Y eso qué importa ahora?

—Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las leéis, ¿verdad? Eso es porque vuestra mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (sois impulsivos, no podéis estaros quietos en clase), esos son vuestros reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real os mantendrían vivos. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que veis demasiado, no demasiado poco. Vuestros sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicaros. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veáis por lo que son.

—Hablas como… —titubeé— como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.

—La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fuerais como nosotros no habríais sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.

—¿Ambrosía y néctar?

—La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a una persona normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estaríais muertos. Asumidlo. Sois mestizos.

Mestizos. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar. Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Dos novatos!

Nos volvimos. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.

—Clarisse —suspiró Annabeth—. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?

—Fijo, señorita Princesa —repuso la chicarrona—. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche.

— _Erre es korakas!_ —replicó Annabeth, y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba «¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía.

—Os vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia Percy y hacia mí—. ¿Quiénes son estos alfeñiques?

—Percy y Lily Jackson —dijo Annabeth—. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares.

Parpadeé. Ares era…

—¿El dios de la guerra?

Clarisse replicó con desdén:

—¿Algún problema?

—No —contestó Percy—. Eso explica el mal olor.

Gemí. Mi hermano y su gran bocaza.

Clarisse gruñó.

—Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy

—Percy.

—Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.

—Clarisse… —le advirtió Annabeth.

—Quítate de en medio, listilla.

Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio. Percy le entreguó a Annabeth su cuerno de minotauro y se preparó para pelear, pero Clarisse le había agarrado por el cuello en un santiamén y lo arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo. Cuando quise interponerme, me vi enjaulada en el agarre de una de sus amigas. Me retorcía y pataleaba, pero aquellas marimacho era demasiado fuerte. También influía el hecho de que yo era una niña de metro cincuenta.

Percy la lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, pero de nada servía. Clarisse parecía más fuerte que cualquier persona con la que se hubiera peleado antes. Lo arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.

Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, ignorando —o seguramente ni notando— mis intentos para zafarme.

—Sí, hombre, seguro que son material de los Tres Grandes —dijo, empujándolo hacia un váter—. Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de este bobo.

—¡Déjale en paz! —chillé, aún luchando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? Tenía un agarre de hierro.

—Tranquila, renacuaja, que la siguiente serás tú —me aseguró, echándome una mirada burlesca por encima de su hombro.  
Sus amigas no paraban de reír. Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara con las manos, pero mirando entre sus dedos. ¿Por qué no intentaba ayudarle? Clarisse puso de rodillas a Percy y empezó a empujarle la cabeza hacia la taza.  
Y entonces ocurrió algo. Un sonido estruendoso sonó desde las tuberías y, formando un arco perfecto, el agua salió disparada de la taza, dándole de lleno a Clarisse en la cara. Percy cayó de espaldas cuando lo soltó. Ella chilló mientras caía de culo. Retroceder, intentando evitar el chorro, pero parecía querer ensañarse con ella. La acosaba como si fuera una manguera anti incendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha. Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando.

Sus amigas la fastidiaron intentando ayudar. La que me tenía agarrada me soltó, olvidándose de mí, y empezó a acercarse junto con las otras. Miré las marcas rojizas que se me habían quedado en la piel en su agarre y la miré con enfado, sintiendo la ira crecer en mi interior. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí un tirón extraño en el estómago y entonces los otros váteres explotaron también, y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera.

En cuanto salieron por la puerta, el nudo en el estómago se disolvió. El lavabo entero estaba inundado, y me compadecí de quien tuviera que limpiar aquel desastre.

Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándonos conmocionada. Miré alrededor y reparé en que mi hermano y yo estábamos en los únicos sitios secos de la estancia. Había dos círculos de suelo seco en torno a nosotros, y no teníamos ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada.  
Percy se puso en pie, con las piernas temblando.

—¿Cómo habéis…? —preguntó Annabeth.

—No lo sé —dijo.

Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Nos dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.

—Estáis muertos, chicos nuevos. Totalmente muertos.

¿Y yo que había hecho?

Como era evidente, Percy replicó:

—¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.

No pude evitar reír cuando vi su cara rabiosa. La semejanza que tenía con la de un pitbull al que le habían pisado la cola era hilarante. Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.

Annabeth nos miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Estoy pensando que os quiero a los dos en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.

¿Por qué esa simple oración me dio mala espina? Por la mirada inquietantemente calculadora de Annabeth, quizá.


	7. Capítulo 7

La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato. Dondequiera que íbamos, los campistas nos señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio. O puede que sólo miraran a Annabeth, que seguía bastante empapada.

Nos enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas), el taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra), el rocódromo, que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad.

Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas.

—Tengo que entrenar —dijo Annabeth sin más—. La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tenéis que seguir desde vuestra cabaña hasta el comedor.

—Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo —intenté disculparme.

—No importa.

¡Grosera!

—No ha sido culpa nuestra —alegó Percy.

Nos miró con aire escéptico, y reparé en que sí había sido culpa nuestra. Habíamos provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños nos habían respondido. Las tuberías y nosotros dos nos habíamos convertido en uno.

Vale, eso había sonado mal.

—Tenéis que hablar con el Oráculo —dijo Annabeth.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Percy.

—No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo. Se lo pediré a Quirón.

Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez. No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en toda direcciones. Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera una amiga que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Atónitos, les devolvimos el saludo.

—No las animes. —nos avisó Annabeth—. Las náyades coquetean descaradamente, tanto con hombres como mujeres. Y son terribles como novias.

—¿Náyades? —repitió Percy, y supe que aquello le superaba—. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero que volvamos a casa ahora.

Annabeth puso ceño.

—¿Es que no lo pillas, Percy? Ya estáis en casa. Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para los chicos como nosotros.

—¿Te refieres a chicos con problemas mentales?

Resoplé.

—Hablarás por ti, digo yo. ¿O tengo pinta de ser una trastornada mental?

—¿Es esa una pregunta tram…? ¡AY! —gritó, y empezó a dar saltitos a la pata coja para no apoyar el pie que le acababa de pisar.

Annabeth rodó los ojos. No apreciaba un intercambio fraternal cotidiano.

—Me refería a no humanos. O por lo menos no del todo humanos. Medio humanos.

—¿Medio humanos y medio qué? —inquirí.

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre.

—Dios —contesté—. Medio dios.

El shock fue suficiente como para que Percy se olvidara de su pie herido. Annabeth asintió.

—Vuestro padre no está muerto. Es uno de los Olímpicos.

—Eso es… —balbuceó Percy— un disparate.

Pero a mí no me lo parecía. Después de todo acabábamos de conocer al dios del vino, al legendario centauro entrenador de héroes y a una matona hija de Ares. A estas alturas podrían haberme dicho que era una sirena y me lo habría creído.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Annabeth con aire escéptico—. ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos. ¿Creéis que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios?

—Pero eso no son más que… —Supe que iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero pareció callárselo, seguramente porque recordó la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años nosotros también podríamos ser considerados un mito—. Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses…

—Semidioses —apostilló Annabeth—. Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial.

—Entonces ¿quién es tu padre? —le pregunté.

Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado.

—Mi padre es profesor en West Point —nos dijo—. No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica.

—Entonces es humano —recalcó Percy.

—Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres!

—¿Quién es tu madre, pues? —pregunté, viendo que Percy estaba dispuesto a replicar.

—Cabaña seis.

—¿Qué es?

Annabeth se irguió.

—Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla.

«¿Tendrá eso que ver con que sea tan mandona?», fue lo primero que pensé.

Y Percy formuló la pregunta que más nos interesaba:

—¿Y nuestro padre?

—Por determinar —repuso Annabeth—, como os he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe.

—Excepto nuestra madre. Ella lo sabía.

—Puede que no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades.

—Nuestro padre lo habría hecho —dije, defendiéndolos a ambos—. La quería. —Me parecía imposible concebir la idea de alguien que no quisiera a mamá.

Annabeth respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarnos.

—Puede que tengáis razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: vuestro padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándoos como hijos. A veces ocurre.

—¿Quieres decir que a veces no?

Annabeth recorrió la barandilla con la mano

—Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre… Bueno, a veces no les importamos, chicos. Nos ignoran.

Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría. Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no? Los padres debían querer a sus hijos, fueran lo que fueran. Eso es lo que mamá nos había enseñado desde siempre.

—Así que estamos atrapados aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo Percy—. ¿Para el resto de nuestras vidas?

—Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano. Si sois hijos de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seáis una fuerza realmente poderosa. Los monstruos podrían ignoraros, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y viviríais en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos. Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Creedme, si os dijera sus nombres los reconoceríais. Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses. Pero, en fin, son muy pocos.

—¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí? —pregunté.  
Annabeth meneó la cabeza.

—No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro.

—¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo? —inquirió Percy.

—Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos.

—¿Chistes prácticos?

—Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los inmortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas.

—¿Así que tú eres anual? —cuestioné.

Annabeth asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de ella también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello.

—Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años —dijo—. Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más. Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? —quiso saber Percy.

Le miré con reproche, pues sentía que eso era un tema delicado. Annabeth hizo girar el anillo de su collar.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

¡Grosera!

—Ya. —Guardamos un incómodo silencio—. Bueno, y… ¿podríamos marcharnos de aquí si quisiéramos?

—Sería un suicidio, pero podríais, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…

—¿A menos qué? —pregunté.

—Que os asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez…

Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien.

—En la enfermería —dijo Percy—, después de que me dieras aquella cosa…

—Ambrosía.

—Sí. Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron.

—¿Así que sabéis algo?

—Bueno… no. En nuestra antigua escuela oímos hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería?

—Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal…

—¿Has estado en el Olimpo? —le pregunté.

—Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Clarisse, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual.

—Pero… ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí? —Sí, era curiosa.

—En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos. —Nos miró como si estuviera segura de que eso ya teníamos que saberlo—. Sois de Nueva York, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Percy—, desde luego.

Sí, éramos de Nueva York, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. Decidí no mencionarlo.

—Justo después de la visita —prosiguió Annabeth—, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces. Lo máximo que he llegado a colegir es que han robado algo importante. Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar. Cuando llegasteis, esperaba… Quiero decir… Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares. Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón. Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensaba que sabríais algo.

Negamos con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambrienta, cansada y sobrecargada mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas.

—Tengo que conseguir una misión —murmuró Annabeth para sí—. Ya no soy una niña. Si sólo me contaran el problema…

Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana. Annabeth debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues nos dijo que nos adelantáramos, ella nos alcanzaría después. La dejamos en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla.

De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. Afortunadamente, nadie nos prestó demasiada atención mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro sitio en el suelo y dejábamos allí nuestros cuernos de minotauro.  
El consejero, Luke, se nos acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta. Yo me seguía preguntando cómo podía ser tan guapo.

—Os he encontrado unos sacos de dormir —dijo—. Y tomad, os he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento.

No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo. Me imaginé que en la cabaña del dios de los ladrones no se permitía bromear sobre robar.

—Gracias —contestamos a la vez.

—De nada. —Se sentó entre nosotros y se recostó contra la pared—. ¿Ha sido duro vuestro primer día?

—No pertenecemos a este lugar —dijo Percy—. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses.

—Ya —contestó—. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil.

Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación.

—¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? —le preguntó mi hermano.

Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparle, pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia.

—Sí, Hermes.

—El tipo de las zapatillas con alas.

—Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajeros, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estáis aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar.

Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarnos don nadie.

—¿Has visto a tu padre? —pregunté.

—Una vez.

Esperé, convencida de que si quería contárnoslo lo haría. Al parecer no quería. Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz.

Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.

—No os preocupéis, chicos. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros.

Parecía entender lo perdidos que nos sentíamos, y se lo agradecí porque un chico mayor como él —aunque fuera consejero— se habría mantenido alejado de unos pringados de instituto como nosotros. Pero Luke nos había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había birlado para nosotros algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por Percy y por mí aquel día.

Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde.

—Clarisse, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que Percy y yo seamos material de los «Tres Grandes». Después Annabeth, en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que podríamos ser «los elegidos». Nos dijo que tendríamos que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso?

Percy se inclinó hacia delante, muerto de curiosidad. Luke cerró su navaja.

—Odio las profecías.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó mi hermano.

Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz.

—Digamos que la lié a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento.

—¿Alguien especial?

—No os preocupéis, chicos —repuso Luke—. A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena.

Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes.

—¡Once, formad en fila! —vociferó Luke.

La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que Percy y yo éramos los últimos.

Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada. Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina. Agité mi mano en forma de saludo en su dirección. Pareció sorprendida un momento, pero luego me dio una cálida sonrisa y me devolvió el gesto. Me pregunté a qué cabaña pertenecería. En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades.

En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Percy y yo tuvimos que apretujarnos al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando.

Vimos a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro.

Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel. Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos. También vi a Will, el chico de la enfermería, sentado en la mesa colindante a la de Annabeth. Estaba rodeado de varios chicos y chicas también rubios, de ojos azules y con aspecto de hacer surf en sus ratos libres.

Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó su copa y brindó:

—¡Por los dioses!

Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Teníamos los vasos vacíos, pero Luke nos dijo:

—Habladle. Pedidle lo que queráis beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto.

—Coca-Cola de cereza —dijo Percy.

El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Iba a hacer lo mismo cuando tuve una idea.

—Coca-Cola de cereza azul —dije.

El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso. Percy me miró con una sonrisa e hizo lo mismo. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto. Brindé por mamá.

«No se ha ido. —me dije— Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día…»

—Aquí tenéis, chicos —nos dijo Luke tendiéndonos dos bandejas de jamón ahumado.

Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre.

—Venid —nos indicó Luke.

Al acercarnos, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla.

Luke nos murmuró al oído:

—Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor.

—Estás de broma —dijo Percy.

Su mirada nos advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada.

Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.

—Hermes —dijo.

Percy hizo lo mismo con algo de inseguridad. Yo era la siguiente. Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa:

«Quienquiera que seas, dínoslo. Por favor».

Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera. No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo.

Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención. El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.

—Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.

En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.

—Personalmente —prosiguió el señor D—, no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito. También debería deciros que hoy han llegado dos nuevos campistas. Peter y Lucy Johnson.

Mi cara debía ser la personificación de la estupefacción. ¿Lucy Johnson? ¿En serio?

Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo.

—Esto… Percy y Lily Jackson —se corrigió el señor D—. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga.

Tuve claro que el señor D no era quien escribía los discursos en el Olimpo.

Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro. Entre ellos me pareció ver al chico rubio que me había cuidado en la enfermería. Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. Me sentí en casa.

Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mamá, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que nos leía antes de irnos a la cama cuando éramos pequeños, la manera en que nos decía que no dejara que nos picaran los mosquitos.  
Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante. Ese fue nuestro primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.

Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.


	8. Capítulo 8

Los siguientes días Percy y yo nos acostumbramos a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que nos daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro. Cada mañana recibíamos clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro. Al final, Annabeth tuvo razón con nuestra dislexia: el griego clásico no nos resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés. Tras un par de mañanas, Percy podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que le diera demasiado dolor de cabeza, cosa por la que estaba muy orgulloso. Las clases no eran complicadas. Debía reconocer que Annabeth, por muy grosera que fuera, era buena maestra.

El resto del día probábamos todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuéramos buenos. Quirón intentó enseñarnos tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrimos que cuanto más lejos estuviéramos de las flechas, mejor. Quirón se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola, cortesía de mi hermano. Seguía sin entender cómo, ya que Quirón había estado todo el tiempo detrás de él.

¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, nos hacían morder el polvo. Nos dijeron que no nos preocupáramos, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lentos que un árbol. Yo atribuía mi lentitud a mis pequeñas piernas para no sentirme _tan_ mal.

¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Clarisse se había adueñado del tatami en cuanto supo que íbamos a probar. Le había hecho morder el polvo a Percy dos veces, murmurándole amenazas al oído. Al menos había conseguido que Annabeth me enseñara algo de defensa personal después de nuestras lecciones teóricas. Después de todo, si había alguien mejor que Ares en una pelea, esa era Atenea. Eran muy útiles las prácticas con ella. Se basaban principalmente en la estrategia, pero así conseguía que tumbara a mi contrincante sin soltar ni una gota de sudor.

Algo que se nos daba de lujo era la canoa, que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en los chicos que habían derrotado al Minotauro. Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros nos observaban, intentaban decidir quién era nuestro padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil.

No teníamos la habilidad con el metal de Hefesto, ni —no lo permitieran los dioses— la habilidad de Dioniso con las vides (quién sabe qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza a mamá en su momento si nuestro padre fuera el director del campamento). Luke nos dijo que tal vez fuéramos hijos de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno. Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que nos sintiéramos mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirnos. Ni Percy ni yo teníamos la fuerza de los de Ares, aunque tampoco es que me hiciera mucha ilusión tener a Clarisse de hermana.

A pesar de todo, nos gustaba el campamento. Pasé mucho tiempo con Will Solace, el chico de la enfermería. Él era un hijo de Apolo, el dios del sol, y su especialidad era la sanación. Me sentí un poco mejor cuando me dijo que no todos los mestizos tenían la habilidad de sus padres. Él, por ejemplo, no era bueno en el tiro con arco, a pesar de que su padre era también el dios de los arqueros, pero sí se le daba bien la medicina y la música. Era un chico muy simpático y divertido, y enseguida se convirtió en mi primer amigo en el campamento.

Pronto nos acostumbramos a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche. Cenábamos con los de la cabaña 11, echábamos parte de nuestra comida al fuego e intentábamos sentir algún tipo de conexión con nuestro padre real. No percibimos nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre habíamos tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa.

Yo intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida…»

* * *

El martes por la tarde, tres días después de nuestra llegada al Campamento Mestizo, Percy y yo tuvimos mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría. Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hicimos mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos. El problema era que no encontrábamos una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharnos, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirnos. Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería el compañero de Percy, dado que era la primera vez, mientras que a mí me emparejó con Travis Stoll, uno de sus muchos hermanos.

—Buena suerte —oí a uno de los campistas hablar con Percy—. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años.

—A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo —dijo, esperanzado.

El campista bufó. Luke nos enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, mi hermano acababa un poco más machacado y magullado.

—Mantén la guardia alta, Percy —decía, y le asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas. Eso tenía que doler…—. ¡No, no tan alta! —¡Zaca!—. ¡Ataca! —¡Zaca!—. ¡Ahora retrocede! —¡Zaca!

Cuando paramos para el descanso Percy estaba chorreando sudor. Luke le había matado entre tanto «zaca». Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y Percy lo imitó. Yo decidí darle un trago a mi botella y echarme un poco por la nuca. Yo no estaba tan molida como Percy, pero me quedé como nueva en cuanto lo hice. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña.

—¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! —ordenó Luke—. Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración.

«Traducción —pensé—: Si a Percy no le importa, voy a patearle el culo delante de todos. Ya me veo haciendo de enfermera.»

Los chicos de Hermes y yo nos reunimos alrededor de ellos. Puse mala cara en cuanto oí las risitas mal aguantadas. Luke le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarmarle: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla.

—Esto es difícil —remarcó—. A mí me lo han hecho. No os riais de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica.

Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de su mano con bastante estrépito.

—Ahora en tiempo real —dijo en cuanto mi hermano hubo recuperado el arma—. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Percy?

Asintió, y Luke fue por él. Percy consiguió evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de su espada. Dio un paso adelante e intentó imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero su cara cambió. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza. Percy parecía a punto de soltar la espada, cuando la hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giró, lanzando todo su peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de la espada de Percy estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.

A mi alrededor hubo un silencio mortal. Yo también estaba impresionada, pero mucho más contenta. El pequeño saltamontes había vencido al maestro, y en su propio juego.

Percy bajó la espada.

—Lo siento… Perdona.

Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar.

—¿Perdona? —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!

Intentó disuadirle, pero Luke insistió. Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto las espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó su empuñadura y el arma acabó en el suelo.

Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:

—¿La suerte del principiante?

Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Miraba a mi hermano con un interés absolutamente renovado.

—Puede —dijo—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada…

«Y yo también», pensé con una sonrisa. Tenía la impresión de que Percy había encontrado el área donde destacar.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde Percy y yo estábamos con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, mientras que Percy y yo teníamos nuestras ropas como si fueran coladores chamuscados por culpa de la lava.

Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que Percy le preguntó cómo le había ido con el señor D.

Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:

—Guay. Genial.

—¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie? —le pregunté.

Nos miró algo nervioso.

—¿Os ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?

—Bueno… no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—. Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?

Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.

—El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si os dieran una misión y yo os acompañara para protegeros, y los tres regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo.

Me animé.

—Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no?

—¡Beee-eee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión… Además, aunque os la dieran, ¿por qué ibais a quererme a tu lado?

—¡Pues claro que te querríamos a nuestro lado! —protestó Percy.

Alicaído, Grover observó el agua.

—Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo.

Intentamos animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste. Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses. Al final, Percy acabó preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.

—La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa —dijo—. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría.

—Ya —dijo Percy—. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?

Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.

—No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias —dijo—. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido. —«¡Auch!», pensé. «Pobre mujer…»—. Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.

—Zeus, Poseidón y Hades —adiviné.

—Exacto. Veo que estáis al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa.

—A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo.

—Ajá.

—Pero Hades no tiene cabaña —señaló Percy.

—No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí… —Grover se estremeció—. Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.

—Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?

Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.

—Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento desangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estigio.

El trueno bramó.

—Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse —Grover asintió—. ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra?

La expresión de Grover se enturbió.

—Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, un niña llamada Thalia… Bueno, el río Estigio se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! —protesté, escandalizada. Las injusticias me ponían enferma—. ¡No fue culpa de la niña!

Grover vaciló.

—Los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia.

—¿Cómo pudo tomarla con ella? —Prácticamente estaba chillando de indignación—. ¡Ella no pidió nacer! ¡Tampoco eligió a su padre! ¿Por qué Hades tuvo que ensañarse con ella? ¿Por qué no le hizo frente a Zeus?

—Lily, comprendo lo que sientes —me dijo Grover, intentando seguramente tranquilizarme—. Cuando los dioses se enfadan con otros, surgen batallas horribles que acaban afectando de alguna que otra forma a los mortales. ¿Ves todos esos desastres naturales o las catástrofes climatológicas que salen en televisión? La mayoría de ellas son causadas por la ira y las peleas de los dioses. ¿Sabes en cuantas ocasiones se han peleado Zeus y Hades? Ni Quirón sabría decírtelo, aun con los años que tiene. Para Hades le era más fácil ir a por Thalia.

Me obligué a calmarme, no queriendo seguir gritando. Grover no tenía la culpa de mi enfado, aunque me costaba admitir que eran los dioses quienes la tenían. No los conocía y ya estaba enfadada con ellos. Los dioses, los todopoderosos señores, ni siquiera se preocupaban por los hijos que traían al mundo. ¿Por qué se iban a preocupar por los de otros? Honestamente, ¿quién podía culpar a Luke por estar amargado con ellos?

Estaba tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Grover había continuado con la historia de Thalia.

—Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años —dijo—, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina —señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—. Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza.

Miré el pino en la distancia, aquel que en su día había sido una chica valiente que se sacrificó por sus amigos. Su destino se había truncado por ser la hija de Zeus. ¿Es así como todos los semidioses acabaríamos? ¿Sacrificando nuestras vidas por ser hijos de seres divinos que ni siquiera se preocupaban en hablar con nosotros?

—Grover —le dijo Percy—, ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?

—Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini.

—Y… ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos?

Le miré intensamente. ¿Estaría pensando lo que creo que estaba pensando? ¿No habría sido yo la única que había pensado en las ventajas del inframundo?

—No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en…?

—No —mintió—. Sólo me lo preguntaba.

Decidí cambiar de tema:

—Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?

Grover nos estudió con recelo, poco convencido.

—No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves.

—Y tú nos encontraste —agregó Percy—. Quirón dice que crees que podríamos ser especiales.

Grover hizo una mueca.

—Yo no… Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fuerais (ya sabéis a qué me refiero), jamás os asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. Probablemente sois hijos de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza. No os preocupéis, ¿vale?

Me removí en mi sitio.

—Um, Grover ...

—¿Sí, Lily?

—Némesis es una diosa, no un dios.

Enrojeció hasta la raíz y balbuceó una disculpa. Percy y yo nos reímos hasta acabar sin aire.

* * *

Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre. Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera. Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie. Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí. Percy se volvió hacia Luke y le gritó por encima del bullicio:

—¿Esas son las banderas?

—Sí.

—¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?

—No siempre —repuso—, pero sí a menudo.

—Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera?

Sonrió.

—Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una.

—¿De qué lado estamos? —quise saber. Yo prefería a Annabeth que a Clarisse, la verdad.

Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas, aunque no menos atractivo.

—Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y vosotros dos vais a ayudarnos.

Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades. Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dioniso, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dioniso eran bastante buenos atletas. Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos. Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban. Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefesto no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día. Podrían ser un problema. Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta. Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo.

—¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!

Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Percy—. ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?

Luke le miró como si fuese tonto. Quizá debía recordarle que éramos nuevos.

—A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Tened. Quirón ha pensado que esto os iría bien. Estáis en patrulla de frontera.

Nuestros escudos eran del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. El mío pesaba mil kilos y era más grande que yo. Iban listos si pensaban que podría correr con eso encima. Nuestros cascos, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenían cada uno un penacho azul encima. Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo.

—¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth.

Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte.

Conseguimos alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con el equipo.

—¡Eh! —la llamó Percy, pero ella siguió marchando.

¡Grosera! No me cansaría de decirlo.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —persistió mi hermano—. ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarnos?

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo.

—Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse —dijo—. Os aseguro que no os conviene que esa cosa os toque. Por lo demás, no os preocupéis. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Os ha dado Luke tu trabajo?

—Patrulla de frontera —respondí—, sea lo que sea.

—Es fácil. Quedaos junto al arroyo y mantened a los rojos apartados. Dejadme el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.

Apretó el paso, dejándonos allí parados como idiotas.

—Vale —murmuró Percy, pareciendo un cachorro abandonado—. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo.

Me crucé de brazos con ceño.

—¿La grosería vendrá de serie en los de Atenea o es exclusivamente suya?

Percy resopló.

—Anda, vamos…

Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Annabeth nos había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles. Allí de pie, solos, con grandes cascos de plumas azules y enormes escudos. No podíamos evitar sentirnos como idiotas. Coincidíamos en que nuestras espadas de bronce, como las otras que habíamos probado, parecían mal equilibradas. La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos. Pero nadie nos haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo.

En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a nuestro lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo.

Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío. Percy y yo intercambiamos miradas y levantamos nuestros escudos. Tenía la impresión de que algo nos acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba.

No tuvimos tiempo de cuestionarnos que había sido aquello. Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.

—¡Al agua con los pringados! —gritó Clarisse.

Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor. Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podíamos correr. O tratar de defendernos nosotros dos solos de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares. Conseguimos evitar los lances de los primeros que vinieron, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro. Nos rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba. Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica.

Me replegué. Otro chaval le asestó un golpe en el pecho a Percy con la empuñadura de la espada y cayó al suelo. Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose.

—Sesión de peluquería —dijo Clarisse—. Agarradle el pelo.

Me puse inmediatamente a la defensiva. Eso sí que no, mi pelo no se toca. Si no supiera quién es mi madre, pensaría que soy una hija de Afrodita por el cariño que le tengo. Ayudé a Percy a ponerse en pie y levantamos las espadas, pero Clarisse las apartó con un par de golpes de su lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos.

—Uy, uy, uy —se burló Clarisse—. Qué miedo me dan estos tíos. Muchísimo.

—La bandera está en aquella dirección —le dijo Percy. Quería parecer enfadado, pero el golpe de aquel tipo le había dejado aturdido.

—Ya —contestó uno de sus hermanos—. Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es unos tipos que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña.

—Pues lo hacéis muy bien sin nuestra ayuda —respondí.

Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que se me pudo ocurrir. A veces yo podía ser tan bocazas como Percy. Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí, mientras que otros dos mantuvieron ocupado a mi hermano. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza medio directamente en las costillas. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio sensación de arrancarme los dientes. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo. Ver mi propia sangre, cálida y fría al mismo tiempo, me mareó.

—No está permitido hacer sangre —farfullé.

—Anda ya —respondió el tipo—. Supongo que me quedaré sin postre.

Me quedé estupefacta. ¿ _Ese_ era el castigo? Si salía viva de allí, hablaría con Quirón seriamente.

Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón. Un instante más tarde, Percy fue arrojado a mi lado. Todos rieron. Supuse que moriríamos tan pronto terminaran de divertirse. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre.

Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar con nosotros, pero Percy y yo nos pusimos en pie dispuesta a recibirlos. Ya sabía qué hacer. Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua. El feo número dos y el feo número tres se arrojaron encima de Percy. Le estampó el escudo en la cara a uno y usó su espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarnos, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita.

—¡Jo! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Lombriz apestosa!

Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo. Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos de Apolo se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefesto. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.

—¡Un truco! —exclamó—. ¡Era un truco!

Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11. Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola. El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado. Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a nuestro lado en el arroyo, dijo:

—No está mal, héroes.

Miramos, pero no estaba allí.

—¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? —me preguntó.

El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a nuestro lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees. Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible.

—Nos has usado como cebo —le dijo Percy con ira—. Nos has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por nosotros, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.

—Un plan para que nos pulvericen —gruñí—. ¿Tan mal te caigo como para querer matarme?

Ella rodó sus ojos grises.

—Vine tan rápido como pude, dramática. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero… —se encogió otra vez de hombros—. No necesitabais mi ayuda. —Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

—Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas?

—No. Era una herida de espada. Fíjate bien.

La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —dijo Percy, alelado.

Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, luego a Percy, y por fin dijo:

—Salid del agua, chicos.

—¿Qué…?

—Hazlo y calla.

Lo hicimos e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos, la adrenalina abandonando completamente mi cuerpo. Percy se tambaleó junto a mí y casi nos derrumbamos, pero Annabeth nos sujetó.

—Oh, Estigio —maldijo—. Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería… Supuse que habría sido Zeus...

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque. Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:

—¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!

Annabeth desenvainó su espada. En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas. ¿Lo peor? No nos quitaba la vista de ensima. Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó:

—¡Percy, Lily, corred!

Intentó interponerse entre nosotros y el bicho, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre nosotros. De pronto caímos hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura. Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a nuestros pies.

—¡La madre que me…! —Percy no terminó su exclamación. Giró hacia mí y palideció cuando vio mi aspecto—. Lil, ¿estás bien? —Me sacudió de la inopia—. ¡Lily!

Asentí, sintiendo mi corazón bombear con fuerza. Intentaba concebir el hecho de que seguía viva y aquella bestia no me había despedazado. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino. No podíamos tener más mala suerte.

Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío.

— _Di inmortales!_ —exclamó Annabeth—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…

—Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento.

Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado.

—¡Percy y Lily tienen la culpa de todo! —vociferó Clarisse en un ataque de histeria—. ¡Ellos lo han invocado!

¿El perro casi nos mata y ella piensa que nosotros lo invitamos a la fiesta? Muy razonable, sí señor.

—Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón.

Observé alelada como el cadáver del perro del infierno se derretía en una sombra, fundiéndose con el suelo hasta desaparecer.

—Estáis heridos. —La voz de Annabeth me sacó de mi ensueño. Nos miraba a Percy y a mí intensamente—. Rápido, chicos, meteos en el agua.

—Estoy bien —replicó mi hermano. No sonaba muy convincente, sobretodo porque tenía un zarpazo del bicho en el torso.

—No, no lo estás —insistió ella—. Quirón, mira esto.

Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Regresamos al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a nosotros dos. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no sé cómo… —Percy intentó disculparse, no entendiendo cómo su pecho magullado y ensangrentado se curaba por sí solo—. Perdón…

Pero ellos no estaban mirando cómo sanaban nuestras heridas. Miraban algo encima de nuestras cabezas.

—Percy, Lily —dijo Annabeth, señalando.

Cuando alzamos la mirada, las señales empezaban a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguían los hologramas de luz verde, girando y brillando. Dos lanzas de tres puntas: dos tridentes.

Oh, esto tenía que ser una broma.

—Vuestro padre —murmuró Annabeth—. Esto no es nada bueno.

—Ya están determinados —anunció Quirón.

Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.

—¿Nuestro padre? —pregunté, perpleja.

—Poseidón —repuso Quirón—. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus y Lillian Jackson, hijos del dios del mar.

Me equivoqué: nuestra suerte sí puede ir a peor.


	9. Capítulo 9

La mañana siguiente, Quirón nos trasladó a Percy y a mí a la cabaña 3. No teníamos que compartirla con nadie. Gozábamos de espacio de sobra para todas nuestras cosas: los cuernos de Minotauro, dos juegos de ropa limpia y unas bolsas de aseo. Podíamos sentarnos en nuestra propia mesa, escoger nuestras actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando nos apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más.

Pero nos sentíamos totalmente deprimidos. Justo cuando empezábamos a sentirnos aceptados, a sentir que teníamos un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podíamos ser unos niños normales —o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestizo—, nos separaban como si tuviéramos una enfermedad rara, y que yo fuera la primera hija mestiza de Poseidón tampoco ayudaba. Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a nuestras espaldas. El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo. Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que éramos hijos del dios del mar; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarnos. Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro.

Los demás campistas se apartaban de nosotros todo lo posible. Después de lo que les habíamos hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa con nosotros, así que nuestras lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares. Nos presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarnos en el proceso.

—Vais a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible —nos dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo—. Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repetidlo cincuenta veces.

Y más tarde, mientras Will curaba los cortes de mis brazos, no paré de insultar a aquel desconsiderado hijo de Hermes. El pobre chico oyó cosas que un niño de diez años no debería oír y que, desde luego, una niña de once no debería decir.

Annabeth seguía enseñándonos griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída. Cada vez que Percy o yo decíamos algo, nos reñía, como si acabáramos de darle una bofetada.

Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí: «Misión… ¿Poseidón…? Menuda desgracia… Tengo que planear algo…»

Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matar a Percy por haberle roto la lanza mágica. Deseé que nos gritara, nos diera un puñetazo o algo así. Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que nos ignoraran.

Y, por suerte o por desgracia, mi deseo se cumplió un día en el que Annabeth nos daba clase. Percy le había preguntado una duda que tenía y ella le había espetado de mala manera que se callara. Eso me sacó de mis casillas. Exploté y ella explotó. Empezamos a discutir acaloradamente y, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, nos estábamos golpeando la una a la otra. Percy, Grover y Luke lograron separarnos antes de que el asunto llegara a oídos de Quirón o del señor D, pero eso no evitó que yo acabara con el labio roto y Annabeth con una hemorragia nasal.

Más tarde, cuando mi ira se desvaneció, me sentí realmente apenada. A pesar de las groserías de Annabeth y de sus aires superiores, no me resultaba mala chica. Había llegado a tener el loco pensamiento de poder tener una amiga. Ninguna chica había querido antes acercarse a mí y siempre me habían despreciado, aún sin conocerme. Emma, la chica de Yancy, era la única que me toleraba, y sólo porque compartíamos cuarto. Yo sólo había sido una niña solitaria, acompañada sólo por su hermano y su mejor amigo paralítico, y con problemas de temperamento.

Sabía que alguien en el campamento nos tenía manía, porque una noche Percy y yo entramos en nuestra cabaña y encontramos un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta, un ejemplar del New York Daily News, abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Casi nos llevó una hora leer el artículo, porque cuanto más nos enfadábamos, más flotaban las palabras por la página.

DOS CHICOS Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS TRAS UN EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE. POR EILEEN SMYTHE:

 _Sally Jackson y sus hijos, Percy y Lily, llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Camaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar. Madre e hijos estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias._

 _En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de los desaparecidos Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente. El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que sus hijastros, Percy y Lily, son unos niños con problemas que han sido expulsados de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestaron tendencias violentas. La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si los hijos son sospechosos de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis. Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally, Percy y Lily Jackson. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito_.

Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro. ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así? Pensé en Annabeth por un momento, llegando a especular que quería vengarse en mi contra, pero lo descarté. Ni ella podría ser tan mezquina.

Percy tiró el periódico y se dejó caer en su litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía.

—Luces fuera —dijo con tristeza.

* * *

Esa noche tuvimos nuestra peor pesadilla.

Corríamos por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de nosotros. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas. A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul, la otra en verde. Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento. Teníamos que detenerlos. No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corríamos el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acabábamos corriendo sin movernos, nuestros talones hundiéndose en la arena.

Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro:

—¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! Como dos niños peleando por un juguete.

Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal.

—¡Deteneos! —gritábamos—. ¡Dejad de pelear!

La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad:

Bajad, pequeños héroes. ¡Bajad aquí!

La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía. Desperté convencida de que estaba cayendo. Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado. Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral.

—Adelante —dije.

Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado.

—El señor D quiere veros.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Percy.

—Quiere matar a… Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él.

Nos vestimos y le seguimos con nerviosismo, seguros de habernos metido en un lío gordo. Hacía días que llevaba esperando que nos convocaran a la Casa Grande. Ahora que habíamos sido declarados hijos de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir vivos. Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarnos por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo.

Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas.

—No —contestó—. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos.

Percy señaló la tormenta.

—¿Y eso qué demonios es?

Miró incómodo al cielo.

—Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace.

Reparé en que tenía razón. En la semana que llevábamos allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle. Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas. En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros. Los gemelos de Dioniso paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas. Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta.

Grover, Percy y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dioniso estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca-Cola light, como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza—. Nuestras pequeñas celebridades.

Esperamos.

—Acercaos —ordenó el señor D—. Y no esperéis que me arrodille ante vosotros, mortales, sólo por ser los hijos del viejo Barba-Percebe.

Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.

—Bla, bla, bla —contestó Dioniso.

Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas.

—Si de mí dependiera —prosiguió Dioniso—, haría que vuestras moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas. Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño.

«Nah, ¿usted cree?», quise decirle, pero no creí que el señor D apreciaría mi sarcasmo sin pulverizarme, por lo que me callé.

—La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D —observó Quirón.

—Tonterías. Los chicos no sentirían nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertiros en un par delfines y devolveros a vuestro padre.

¿Eso era contenerse?

—Señor D… —le advirtió Quirón.

—Bueno, vale —cedió Dioniso—. Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata. —Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa—. Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si los chicos siguen aquí cuando vuelva, los convertiré en delfines. ¿Entendido? Y Perseus y Lillian Jackson, si tenéis algo de cerebro, veréis que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón.

Dioniso tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad. Chasqueó los dedos. El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas.

Quirón nos sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión.

—Percy, Lily, sentaos, por favor. Y tú también, Grover.

Obedecimos. Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.

—Decidme, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?

Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre. Quirón quizá quería que dijera: «Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno». Pero no me apetecía mentir.

—Me dio miedo —admití, recibiendo un asentimiento de Percy—. Si usted no le hubiera disparado, estaríamos muertos.

—Vais a encontraros cosas peores, niños, mucho peores, antes de que terminéis.

Percy frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Terminemos… ¿qué?

—Vuestra misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptaréis?

Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados.

—Yo… —titubeó Percy—. Señor, aún no nos ha dicho en qué consiste.

Quirón hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles.

El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían.

—Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso… —dije—. Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?

Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera dicho nada.

—El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad —expliqué—, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate.

—Después hablamos con Annabeth —prosiguió Percy—, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y… también hemos tenido unos sueños.

—Sueños muy raros. Rarísimos —recalqué.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Grover.

—Cállate, sátiro —ordenó Quirón.

—¡Pero es su misión! —Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción—. ¡Tiene que serlo!

—Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo. —Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba—. Aun así, tenéis razón. Vuestro padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo.

Percy soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó.

—No te lo tomes a la ligera —le dijo Quirón—. No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso. Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos.

Parpadeé.

—Ah.

—El rayo maestro de Zeus —prosiguió Quirón, nervioso—. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo.

—¿Y no está?

—Ha sido robado —dijo Quirón.

—¿Quién?

—Mejor dicho, por quién —me corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre—. Por vosotros.

Me quedé atónita.

—¿Perdón?

—Al menos eso cree Zeus —apostilló Quirón—. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea me quería más a mí, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera. Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas. Pero Zeus cree que vuestro padre convenció a un héroe humano —Nos miró a Percy y a mí alternativamente— o a dos para que se lo arrebatara.

—Pero nosotros no…

—Ten paciencia y escucha, niña. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Veréis, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocarlo. Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconoceros abiertamente como sus hijos. Vosotros estuvisteis en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y uno de los dos, o ambos, podríais haberos colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a sus ladrones.

—¡Pero nosotros nunca hemos estado en el Olimpo! —gritó Percy fuera de sí—. ¡Zeus está loco!

Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd.

—Esto, Percy… —dijo Grover—. No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos.

—Quizá paranoico… —matizó Quirón—. Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de vuestro examen final…

Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho. ¿Cómo podía alguien acusarnos de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera éramos capaces de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que nos pillaran.

Quirón esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Algo sobre una red dorada? —recordó Percy—. Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses… Atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?

Increíble. Se había acordado antes que yo.

—Correcto. Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro. Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegáis vosotros, las dos proverbiales últimas gotas.

—¡Pero si sólo somos unos niños! —protesté.

—Lily —intervino Grover—. Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto, no una, sino dos veces el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado dos nuevos héroes mortales que podrían ser utilizados contra ti… ¿no estarías mosqueada?

—Pero nosotros no hicimos nada —insistió Percy—. Poseidón, nuestro padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad?

Quirón suspiró.

—Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón, pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus. Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días. Por su parte, Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón. Confiaba en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hicieran entrar en razón a los dos hermanos. Pero vuestra llegada ha inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra. ¿Y sabéis cómo sería una guerra abierta, chicos?

—¿Horrible? —sugerí.

—Imaginaos el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerán de juguete.

Asentí.

—Sí, definitivamente horrible.

—Mal asunto —coincidió mi hermano, asintiendo.

—Y vosotros, Percy y Lily Jackson, seréis los primeros en sentir la ira de Zeus.

Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante. Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por nuestra culpa.

Sentí furia.

—Así que tenemos que encontrar ese estúpido rayo —concluí—, y devolvérselo a Zeus.

—¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz —apostilló Quirón—, que sean los propios hijos de Poseidón quienes devuelvan la propiedad de Zeus?

—Si Poseidón no lo tiene —habló Percy—, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?

—Creo que lo sé. —La expresión de Quirón era sombría—. Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años… bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo.

—¿Por qué no puede decirnos antes dónde está el rayo?

—Porque, si lo hiciera, tendríais demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío.

Sacó saliva.

—Buen motivo.

—¿Aceptáis, entonces?

Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra. Percy y yo compartimos una mirada.

—De acuerdo —contestó él—. Mejor eso que nos conviertan en delfines.

—Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultéis con el Oráculo —concluyó Quirón—. Id arriba, Percy y Lily Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajéis, si seguís cuerdos, continuaremos hablando.

—Un «buena suerte» tampoco habría estado mal, Quirón… —murmuré.

* * *

Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Percy tiró de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando. El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más… un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes. Contuve el aliento y subimos.

El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía: «ÍTACA», «ISLA DE CIRCE » y «PAÍS DE LAS AMAZONAS». Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n.° 1 de la hidra, Woodstock, N.Y., 1969».

Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia. No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo. Mirarla me produjo escalofríos. Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca. De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas. Percy y yo tropezamos intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe. Instintivamente nos agarramos el uno al otro. Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro:

«Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.»

Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño», pero me forcé a inspirar. La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde. Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que habíamos visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme.

Percy inhaló profundamente y preguntó:

—¿Cuál es nuestro destino?

La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas. Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas. Sentí los puños de Percy apretando mi camiseta. Yo misma me sentía furiosa, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla.

Gabe se volvió hacia nosotros y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo:

 _«Iréis al oeste, donde os enfrentaréis al dios que se ha rebelado»_

El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz:

 _«Encontraréis lo robado y lo devolveréis»_

El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo:

 _«Seréis traicionados por quien se dice vuestro amigo»_

Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas:

 _«Al final, no conseguiréis salvar lo más importante»_

Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelada contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.

—¡Espera! —gritó Percy—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podremos salvar?

—¡No te vayas! —chillé—. ¡Danos más respuestas!

La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años. El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos. Me dio la sensación de que podríamos quedarnos allí hasta que tuviéramos telarañas y aun así no averiguaríamos nada más. Cogí la mano de Percy y le arrastré hacia la salida.

Nuestra audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —nos preguntó Quirón.

Nos derrumbamos en las sillas junto a la mesa de pinacle.

—Nos ha dicho que recuperaremos lo que ha sido robado —dijo Percy.

Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola light.

—¡Eso es genial!

—¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? —nos presionó Quirón—. Es importante.

Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil.

—Ha… ha dicho que nos dirijamos al oeste para enfrentarnos al dios que se ha revelado —hablé—. Recuperaremos lo robado y lo devolveremos intacto.

—Lo sabía —intervino Grover.

Quirón no parecía satisfecho.

—¿Algo más?

Percy y yo nos miramos un instante el uno al otro. Ambos pensábamos lo mismo: no queríamos contárselo. ¿Qué amigo nos traicionaría? Tampoco teníamos tantos. Y la última frase: fracasaríamos en lo más importante. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo nos enviaría a una misión y nos diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vais a fracasar»? ¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?

—No —respondió él—. Eso es todo.

Quirón estudió nuestros rostros.

—Muy bien, chicos. Pero debéis saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les deis demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos.

Tuve la impresión de que sabía que nos aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darnos ánimos.

—Vale —dije, ansiosa por cambiar de tema—. ¿Y adonde tenemos que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?

—Piensa, Lily. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando?

—Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder —supuse.

—Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora ambos han roto.

—¿Hades? —sugirió Percy enseguida.

Quirón asintió.

—El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro.

Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra. ¿Ese había sido… Hades?

A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca.

—Guau. ¿Q-qué?

—Una Furia fue tras Percy y Lily —le recordó Quirón—. Los observó hasta estar segura de sus identidades, y luego intentó matarlos. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades.

—Hades odia a los héroes —comentó Grover—. Y si ha descubierto que Percy y Lily son hijos de Poseidón…

—Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque —prosiguió Quirón—. Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí. Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy y a Lily para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a estos jóvenes muertos antes de que puedan acometer su misión.

—Estupendo —murmuró Percy—. Ahora quieren matarnos dos de los dioses principales.

—Pero una misión al… —Grover tragó saliva—. Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año.

—Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo —insistió Quirón—. Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro: Percy y Lily tienen que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad.

Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas. El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarnos ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno. La desaparición de mamá en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a nuestro padre, a Percy y a mí un robo que no habíamos cometido. Estaba lista para devolvérsela. Además, si mamá estaba en el inframundo…

«Vamos, chica —dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura—. Vosotros sois unos críos. Y Hades un dios.»

Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips. El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión con nosotros para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podíamos pedirle que nos acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo nos había dicho que estábamos destinados a fracasar? Era un suicidio.

—Mire, si sabemos que es Hades —le dijo Percy a Quirón—, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas.

—Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa —repuso él—. Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción), ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla. Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran, siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos?

—Nos está diciendo que estamos siendo utilizados —atajó mi hermano.

—Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón os haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Os necesita.

Nuestro padre nos necesita. Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contenta o enfadada. Poseidón nos había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente nos necesitaba.

¿Soy la única que pensaba que mi padre era un poco egoísta?

Miré a Quirón.

—Usted sabía que éramos hijos de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad?

—Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho… también yo he hablado con el Oráculo.

Intuí que nos estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, nosotros también nos estábamos guardando información.

—Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido —dijo Percy—. Se supone que Lily y yo debemos bajar al inframundo para enfrentarnos al Señor de los Muertos.

—Exacto —contestó Quirón.

—Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo.

—Exacto.

—Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días —añadí.

—Exacto.

—Coser y cantar, vamos —ironicé.

Miramos a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.

—¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—No tienes que venir —le dijo Percy—. No podemos exigirte eso.

—Desde luego, no pasa nada si quieres quedarte, Grov —le aseguré—. Lo entenderemos.

—Oh… —Arrastró las pezuñas—. No… es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos… Bueno… —Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta—. Me habéis salvado la vida, chicos. Si… si decís en serio que queréis que vaya con vosotros, no voy a dejaros tirados.

Me sentí tan aliviada que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico. Grover era el único amigo que nos había durado más de unos meses. No estaba segura de hasta qué punto podría ayudarnos un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría con nosotros.

—Pues claro que sí, súper G —Percy se volvió hacia Quirón—. ¿Y adónde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste.

—La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté.

Quirón pareció sorprendido.

—Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Ángeles.

Pues no, Quirón, no era evidente. Al menos para mí.

—Ah —dijo Percy—. Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión…

—¡No! —exclamó Grover—. Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Habéis ido Lily y tú en avión alguna vez en tu vida?

Meneó la cabeza, avergonzado. Yo me removí en mi asiento. Mamá nunca nos había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero. Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo. Yo no me quejaba en absoluto, vamos. Los aviones eran tan cerrados y pequeños, siempre abarrotados de personas y sin ningún sitio para respirar...

Inspiré profundamente y me obligué a pensar en cualquier cosa que me tranquilizara, como me había recomendado el psicólogo: Mamá… Flores… Percy… Playa… Este no era el momento idóneo para tener un ataque de ansiedad.

—Percy, Lily, pensad —intervino Quirón—. Sois hijos del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo. Así pues, vuestra madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiaros a un avión. Estaríais en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresaríais vivos a tierra.

Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo, como si estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras. Interiormente le di las gracias al tío Z por darme la excusa perfecta para no tener que viajar nunca en avión.

—Vale —dije, decidida a no mirar la tormenta—. Bueno, pues viajaremos por tierra.

—Bien —prosiguió Quirón—. Podéis ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptáis su ayuda.

—Caramba. —Percy fingió sorpresa—. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta?

El aire resplandeció tras Quirón. Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero.

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga —le espetó—. Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vais a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metáis la pata.

—Anda, si eso es lo que piensas —repliqué, cruzándome de brazos y acomodándome en mi asiento como toda una reina—, será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chica lista?

Se puso como un tomate.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no, sirenita?

Bufé de la risa.

—¿Sirenita? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? —me burlé.

Sin embargo, ella no se alteró.

—El diminutivo te viene al pelo. —Sonrió de lado antes de agregar—: Enana.

Grover me sujetó, evitando que me abalanzara sobre ella y la despellejara viva.

—Podría funcionar —se le ocurrió decir a Percy.

Dejé de forcejear en cuanto le escuché. Le miré de tal manera que se estremeció.

—No —repliqué con voz gélida—, no podría funcionar.

Lo decía en serio. No podría ir en una misión con aquella prepotente hija de Atenea sin acabar matándola.

Pero a Quirón, obviamente, eso le dio igual.

—Excelente —añadió—. Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estaréis solos.

El refulgir de un rayo ahogó mi réplica. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos.

—No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Quirón—. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas.

Tuve clara una cosa: esto iba a ir _muy_ mal.


	10. Capítulo 10

Percy y yo no tardamos mucho en recoger nuestras cosas. Decidimos que los cuernos del Minotauro se quedasen en la cabaña, lo que nos dejaba sólo a cada uno con una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en las mochilas que nos había buscado Grover. En la tienda del campamento nos prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro. Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de aperitivo, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra. Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro. Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen.

Nos dio a Annabeth, a Percy y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos. Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales. Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente. Fabuloso, ¿a que sí?

Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años. Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera, y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa. Estaba convencida de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales.

Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos. Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear. En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el Concierto para piano n. ° 12 de Mozart y So Yesterday de Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan. El pitido en mis oídos lo demuestra.

Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fue Thalia, la hija de Zeus.

Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba un tipo con pinta de surfero. Según Grover, él era jefe de seguridad del campamento con decenas de ojos azules repartidos por todo su cuerpo, por lo que era imposible sorprenderlo. ¿Cómo era capaz de enfocar la vista? No obstante, como llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello.

—Éste es Argos —nos dijo Quirón—. Os llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo.

—¿Cuál de ellos? —pregunté, irónica, ganándome dos miradas severas y dos risitas ahogadas.

Oí pasos detrás de nosotros. Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano.

—¡Eh! —jadeó—. Me alegro de pillaros aún. —Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca—. Sólo quería desearos buena suerte —le dijo a Percy—. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven.

Le tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal.

— _Maya!_ —dijo Luke.

De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que la salas se plegaron y desaparecieron.

—¡Alucinante! —musitó Grover.

Luke sonrió.

—A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado… —Entristeció la expresión.

Percy se sonrojó tanto como Annabeth.

—Muchas gracias —dijo.

—Oye, Percy… —Luke parecía incómodo—. Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale?

Se dieron la mano. Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a mí, haciéndome sonrojar, y a Annabeth, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, Percy le dijo:

—Estás hiperventilando.

—De eso nada.

—Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú?

Apenas podía controlar mi risa. ¡Oh, hermanito, cuánto te estoy queriendo en este momento!

—Oh… Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Percy.

Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera. Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche.

Percy recogió las zapatillas voladoras, pero su expresión cambió. Miró a Quirón.

—No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.

—Amén a eso —asentí. Volar + hijos de Poseidón = malo.

Percy meneó la cabeza y miró a Grover.

—Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú?

Se le encendió la mirada.

—¿Yo?

En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento.

— _Maya!_ —gritó.

Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes.

—¡Práctica! —le gritó Quirón por detrás—. ¡Sólo necesitas práctica!

—¡Ah!

Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta. Esperaba que no se hubiera estrellado contra nada.

Antes de seguirlo, Quirón nos agarró a Percy y a mí del brazo.

—Debería haberos entrenado mejor, chicos —dijo—. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, Jasón… todos recibieron más entrenamiento.

—No te preocupes, Quirón. —Le sonreí, intentando tranquilizarle.

—No pasa nada —coincidió Percy—. Sólo que ojalá… —Calló de repente. Parecía que algo le molestaba por dentro.

—Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? —exclamó Quirón—. No puedo dejar que os vayáis sin esto.

Se quitó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y me lo dio. Estaba hecho de bronce —supuse, no tenía ni idea de metales— y en el centro tenía una perla verde azulada del tamaño de una canica. Era muy bonito. Luego sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y se lo entregó a Percy. Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa, que solías encontrar en una papelería por unos cuantos centavos.

—Madre mía —dijo, no queriendo parecer decepcionado—. Gracias.

—Son regalos de vuestro padre —aclaró el centauro—. Los he guardado durante años, sin saber que os estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Sois vosotros.

Recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulverizamos a la señora Dodds. Quirón nos había lanzado un anillo y un bolígrafo que se convirtieron en espadas. ¿Serían aquellos…?

Percy le quitó la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y, al instante siguiente, sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro.

—La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos —le dijo Quirón—. Se llama _Anaklusmos_.

—Contracorriente —tradujo, sorprendido.

Quirón señaló a mi anillo, concretamente a la perla.

—Presiónala —me instó.

Lo hice y, en menos de un segundo, el anillo desapareció para dar lugar a una espada idéntica a la de mi hermano, salvo que en la empuñadura había incrustada una perla idéntica a la que había habido en el anillo.

—Esta espada es la gemela de _Anaklusmos_ , dado que fueron hechas con el mismo bronce celestial —explicó Quirón—. La encargó el mismísimo Poseidón. Su nombre es _Seísmo_.

—Terremoto —murmuré, mirando la hoja minuciosamente. ¿Desde cuándo traducía de griego a inglés?

—Usadlas sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero estas espadas no los lastimarán en ningún caso.

Miré la afiladísima hoja. Tenía la impresión de que me rebanaría el dedo si la rozaba.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?

—La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro. —Definitivamente Quirón tenía el tacto donde no debía—. Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate. ¡Ah!, y he de advertiros otra cosa: como semidioses, podéis perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Sois doblemente vulnerables.

—Es bueno saberlo —resoplé—. ¿Debo a tocar la perla para que vuelva a ser un anillo?

Quirón asintió. Presioné la piedra de nuevo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya tenía un anillo en la mano. Lo deslicé en el dedo corazón de mi mano izquierda. Sentía que estaba mejor ahí, ya que yo era diestra y podría manejarla con más rapidez.

—Ahora tápalo —le dijo a Percy.

Tocó la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y _Anaklusmos_ se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. No pude evitar hacer una mueca cuando vi que lo metía en su bolsillo. Percy era especialista en perder bolígrafos en tiempo récord, como para entrar en los Guinness. Yo ya había aprendido a no prestárselos cuando el año pasado me pidió uno. Me había dado la vuelta sólo un segundo, pero él se las había arreglado para que cayera por la ventana.

—No podéis —dijo Quirón.

—¿Qué no podemos? —preguntó Percy.

—Perderlos —dijo—. Los dos están encantados. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo —señaló a Percy y luego a mí— y en tu mano. Intentadlo.

Nos mostramos recelosos, pero los lanzamos tan lejos como pudimos colina abajo y los vi desaparecer entre la hierba.

—Puede que tarde unos instantes —dijo Quirón—. Ahora mira en tu bolsillo, Percy.

Por la cara que puso Percy al meter la mano en su bolsillo, supuse que su boli estaba ahí. Y, en efecto, mi anillo había vuelto. Ni siquiera había notado el tacto del anillo al volver.

—Vale, esto sí que mola —admití—, pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal nos ve sacando las espadas?

Quirón sonrió.

—La niebla siempre ayuda, Lily.

—¿La niebla?

—Sí. Leed la Ilíada. Está llena de referencias a ese asunto. Cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos. Vosotros, siendo mestizos, veréis las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera. Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad.

Rocé con mis dedos el metal del anillo. Por primera vez sentí que la misión era real. Estábamos abandonando la Colina Mestiza. Nos dirigíamos al oeste sin supervisión adulta, sin un plan de emergencia alternativo, ni siquiera un teléfono móvil (Quirón nos había contado que los monstruos podían rastrear los móviles; llevar uno sería peor que lanzar una bengala). Percy y yo no teníamos otras armas más poderosas que dos espadas para luchar contra monstruos y llegar al Mundo de los Muertos.

—Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales… Me refiero a que… hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia. Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta.

—¿Y cómo era… antes de los dioses?

Quirón apretó los labios ante la pregunta de Percy.

—Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales. Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento. Pero eso no era más que propaganda. Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de vuestra especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato. Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordaréis. Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental.

—Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? —preguntó Percy nerviosamente—. Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también. Así que… aunque nosotros fracasásemos, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se desmadre todo, ¿no?

Por instinto, cogí su mano y le di un apretón, queriendo aportarle apoyo. Quirón sonrió con melancolía.

—Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Percy. Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero también lo eran los titanes. Y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones, obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables, reducido su poder, pero aún vivitos y coleando. Que las Moiras impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal, o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer, niño, es seguir nuestro destino.

—Nuestro destino… —dije— suponiendo que sepamos cuál es.

—Relajaos y mantened la cabeza despejada. Y recordad: puede que estéis apunto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad.

—Relájate —repitió Percy—. Estoy muy relajado.

—Pues eres el único —murmuré.

Cuando llegamos al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalia, hija de Zeus, Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.

* * *

Argos nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Quería saber de quien fue la brillante idea de ponerme entre la ventana y Annabeth. La frase «estar entre la espada y la pared» ya no me parecía tan mala, fíjate lo que digo. Al menos la furgoneta era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que no tuviéramos que apretarnos cuatro personas en el asiento trasero.

—De momento bien —le dijo Percy a Annabeth—. Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo.

Le lanzó una mirada de irritación. Luego dijo:

—Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga.

—Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿vale? —le dije—. ¿Por qué nos odias tanto?

—No os odio.

—Pues casi me engañas —murmuró mi hermano.

Dobló su gorra de invisibilidad.

—Mira… es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Nuestros padres son rivales.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cuántas razones quieres? —suspiró—. Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso. En otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. Vuestro padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo. Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre.

—Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas.

Tuve que morderme el labio para no sonreír.

—Eh, pasa de mí.

—Hombre —continuó Percy—, si hubiera inventado la pizza… eso podría entenderlo.

A este punto, Grover y yo hacíamos lo posible para no morir de la risa. Pero, al parecer, a Annabeth no le resultó gracioso, porque le espetó:

—¡Te he dicho que pases de mí!

Todo atisbo de diversión se borró de mi cara. Casi me pareció oír a Percy susurrar: «Oh, oh».

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Chase? —exclamé, sintiendo mis mejillas arder por la ira—. ¿Tan poca personalidad tienes que escoges a tus amigos según se lleven sus padres con tu madre? —Ella abrió la boca con indignación, dispuesta a contraatacar, pero yo estaba lanzada—. Pues bien, te voy a aclarar una cosa: ni tú eres Atenea ni nosotros somos Poseidón, así que no traigas sus problemas aquí, porque ellos no salen en esta foto. ¿Lo pillas o debo repetirlo?

Annabeth me lanzó una mirada fulminante, roja de ira —o de vergüenza, no lo tenía claro—, pero no dijo nada para contradecirme. Detrás de ella, Grover y Percy levantaron los pulgares en señal de apoyo. Tuve que girarme para que la sabionda no me viera sonreír. Argos sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero nos guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca.

El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se estaba poniendo y había empezado a llover. La furgoneta se sumió en un silencio mortal que consistía en Annabeth lanzándome dagas por los ojos, yo mirando por la ventana para no verla a ella, y Percy y Grover mirándose el uno al otro nerviosos, no queriendo decir algo que nos hiciera explotar a alguna de las dos. Después de mi Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper EastSide, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mamá. Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con nuestras fotos: «¿Han visto a estos chicos?». Percy lo arrancó antes de que Annabeth y Grover se dieran cuenta.

Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.

Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. En un día normal, mamá ya habría vuelto a casa de la tienda de golosinas. Probablemente Gabe el Apestoso estaría allí en aquel momento, jugando al póquer y sin echarla siquiera de menos. Grover se cargó al hombro su mochila. Miró hacia donde Percy y yo estábamos mirando.

—¿Queréis saber por qué se casó con él, chicos?

—¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué? —repuso Percy, mirándolo un poco sorprendido.

—Sólo vuestras emociones —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que se me ha olvidado deciros que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad. Estabais pensando en vuestra madre y vuestro padrastro, ¿verdad?

Asentimos. Yo me preguntaba qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarnos.

—Vuestra madre se casó con Gabe por vosotros. Lo llamáis «apestoso», pero os quedáis cortos. Ese tipo tiene un aura… ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí. Huelo restos de él en vosotros, y ni siquiera habéis estado cerca desde hace una semana.

Sentí mi estómago revolverse ante la idea de oler como Gabe.

—Gracias —respondió Percy sarcásticamente—. ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?

—Tendrías que estar agradecido, Percy. Vuestro padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Camaro: Gabe lleva ocultando vuestra esencia durante años. Si no hubieseis vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos os habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. A los mestizos que también tienen el mismo padre mortal los suelen separar al nacer para que no los encuentren con más rapidez. Vuestra madre se quedó con él para protegeros. Era una señora muy lista. Debía de quereros mucho para aguantar a ese tipo… por si os sirve de consuelo.

No me servía de ningún consuelo, pero me abstuve de expresarlo.

«Volveré a verla —pensé—. No se ha ido»

Me pregunté si Grover seguiría leyendo mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban. Me alegraba de que él y Annabeth estuvieran con nosotros, pero me sentía culpable por no haber sido sincera con ellos. No les habíamos contado el motivo por el que Percy y yo habíamos aceptado aquella loca misión. La verdad era que nos daba igual recuperar el rayo de Zeus, salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a nuestro padre a salir del lío. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no habernos visitado nunca, ni haber ayudado a mamá, ni siquiera habernos enviado un miserable cheque para la pensión. Sólo nos reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hiciéramos un trabajito. Lo único que nos importaba era mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérnosla.

«Seréis traicionados por quien se dice vuestro amigo —susurró el Oráculo en mi mente—. Al final, no conseguiréis salvar lo más importante».

«Muérdete la lengua y déjame en paz», le ordené.

* * *

La lluvia no cesaba. La espera nos impacientaba y decidimos jugar a darle toquecitos a una manzana de Grover. Annabeth (aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta) era increíble. Hacía botar la manzana en su rodilla, codo, hombro, lo que fuera. Percy y yo tampoco éramos muy malos. El juego terminó cuando le lancé la manzana a Grover demasiado cerca de su boca. En un mega mordisco de cabra engulló nuestra pelota. Grover se ruborizó e intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth, Percy y yo estábamos muriéndonos de risa.

Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Percy.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada.

Pero se notaba que sí era algo. Empecé a mirar yo también por encima del hombro. Me sentí aliviada cuando por fin subimos y encontramos asientos juntos al final del autobús. Guardamos nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes. Annabeth no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo.

Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth nos llamó en voz baja:

—Percy. Lily. —No tuve tiempo de cuestionarle el por qué tenía la mano en la rodilla de mi hermano.

Una anciana acababa de subir. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y mi pulso estuvo a punto de pararse. Era la señora Dodds. Más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa. Me agaché en el asiento. Detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado. Por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. Un trío de abuelas diabólicas. Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.

El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.

—No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo —dijo Percy, intentando evitar el temblor en su voz—. Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera.

—Dijo que si teníamos suerte —recordé, más pálida que un muerto—. Evidentemente, no la tenemos.

—Las tres —sollozó Grover—. _Di inmortales!_

—No pasa nada —dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma—. Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. Ningún problema. Escaparemos por las ventanillas.

—No se abren —musitó Grover.

—¿Hay puerta de emergencia?

No la había. Y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda. Para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln.

—No nos atacarán con testigos, ¿verdad? —sugirió Percy, esperanzado.

—Los mortales no tienen buena vista —le recordó Annabeth—. Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla.

—Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no?

Pensó en ello.

—Es difícil saberlo. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden. ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo…?

Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante. La señora Dodds se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:

—Tengo que ir al aseo.

—Y yo —añadió la segunda furia.

—Y yo —repitió la tercera.

Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.

—Qué falta de imaginación. —Estaba flipando tanto que me olvidé por un momento de la gravedad de la situación.

—Percy, ponte mi gorra —le urgió Annabeth.

—¿Para qué?

—Os buscan a vosotros dos. Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Lily puede arrastrarse por debajo de los asientos, es lo suficientemente pequeña. Luego intentad llegar a la parte de delante y escapad.

—¿Qué? —susurré furiosamente, obviando que me había llamado «pequeña»—. ¿Te has vuelto loca, Chase?

—Al contrario, Jackson, soy la más cuerda que hay aquí.

Percy intentó replicar.

—Pero vosotros…

—Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros. Sois hijos de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que vuestro olor sea abrumador.

—No podemos dejaros —dijo.

—No os preocupéis por nosotros —insistió Grover—. ¡Id!

Con las manos temblorosas, Percy agarró la gorra de los Yankees y se la puso. Un parpadeo después, ya no estaba a la vista. Debía reconocer que era bastante guay.

Miré a Grover y a Annabeth otra vez, que parecían dispuestos a tirarme al suelo para que me fuera. Sintiéndome una cobarde y una mala amiga, me agaché y empecé a arrastrarme. ¿Cómo es que ninguno de los pasajeros me vio en el suelo? No tengo ni idea. Supongo que, teniendo en cuenta que era una mestiza, tuve bastante suerte. Lo que si me costó bastante fue no chocar contra las piernas que obstaculizaban mi camino. Me daba la impresión de que cada vez estaban más separadas, ocupando más espacio.

Cuando por fin pasé diez filas, mi cabeza golpeó algo. Algo invisible.

—¡Percy! —susurré. A cambio recibí un «¡Shh!» de su parte. Se le estaba pegando la grosería de Annabeth.

En ese momento vi las piernas flácidas de las supuestas ancianas, ocupé el largo de los asientos con mi cuerpo para que no se me vieran las piernas. Sentí un vuelco en el corazón cuando la vieja que llevaba la delantera se detuvo entre dos asientos, uno de los cuales era el mío. Escuché cómo olisqueaba como si fuera un perro de presa y siguió caminando, con las otras dos detrás. Me aguanté un suspiro aliviado y seguí arrastrándome, ya sin barreras físicas. Seguro que Percy había salido por patas en cuanto las Furias continuaron. ¿Alguien podía culparlo? Yo no.

Finalmente llegué a la primera fila de asientos. Estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite cuando oí unos aullidos espeluznantes en la parte de atrás. Me arriesgué y asomé la cabeza un poco por el pasillo. La vista que tuve casi me da un infarto.

Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos —supongo que no podían volverse más feas—, pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos. Sin embargo, lo que me aterrorizó no fue eso, sino el hecho de que estaban esgrimiendo sus látigos hacia a Grover y Annabeth, acorralándolos.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? —silbó la señora Dodds entre dientes.

Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo.

—¡No están aquí! —escuché a Annabeth gritar—. ¡Se han ido!

Las Furias levantaron los látigos. Annabeth sacó el cuchillo de bronce. Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, ya que, de repente, el autobús se sacudió violentamente. Todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha —incluyéndome—, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas.

—¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem…? —oí gritar al conductor—. ¡Uaaaah!

El autobús siguió moviéndose como loco y rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor. Se movía en zigzag, como si estuviera esquivando conos de tráfico, pero a lo bestia. Yo mientras tanto rodaba en el suelo como una salchicha, de un lado para otro. Era como si… como si alguien estuviera peleando por el volante.

«La madre que lo trajo…», fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Empezaron a ocurrírseme muchas formas para matar a mi hermano mayor. Una más cruel que la otra.

Salimos del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvimos a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos. De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida. Era capaz de ver algo por las ventanas del otro lado del autobús. Dejamos la autopista a todo trapo, cruzamos media docena de semáforos y acabamos, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York. Había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse.

Espontáneamente, el autobús aulló, derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles.

Nota mental: jamás poner a Percy al volante de un vehículo.

Se encendieron las luces de emergencia. La puerta se abrió de par en par. El conductor fue el primero en salir, y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos.

Salí de debajo de los asientos delanteros, tambaleándome. Me sentía como si hubiera bajado del tiovivo más rápido del mundo. Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio. Revolvieron sus látigos contra Annabeth, mientras ésta amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico. Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata.

Observé la puerta abierta. Era libre de marcharme, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos, y ni siquiera sabía si Percy seguía dentro del autobús. Salí al pasillo, donde estaría a la vista de las Furias, y agité los brazos.

-¡Eh!

Un movimiento a mi lado me sobresaltó. Percy se había quitado la gorra de invisibilidad. Las Furias se volvieron, nos mostraron sus colmillos amarillos y de repente la salida me pareció una idea fenomenal.

La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia nosotros por el pasillo, como hacía en clase justo antes de entregarme un muy deficiente en el examen de matemáticas. Cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla. Sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos.

—Perseus y Lillian Jackson —dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba—, habéis ofendido a los dioses. Vais a morir.

—Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas —le dijo Percy. Tenía la manía de insultar a los monstruos cuando estaban a punto de matarnos.

Gruñó. Annabeth y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida. Me quité el anillo y presioné la perla en él, a la vez que Percy destapaba su bolígrafo. _Seísmo_ y _Anaklusmos_ se alargaron hasta convertirse en dos brillantes espadas de doble filo idénticas.

Las Furias vacilaron. La señora Dodds ya tenía el dudoso placer de conocer las hojas de _Anaklusmos_ y _Seísmo_. Evidentemente, no le gustó nada volver a verlas.

—Someteos ahora —silbó entre dientes—, y no sufriréis tormento eterno.

—Buen intento —contesté.

—¡Chicos, cuidado! —nos advirtió Annabeth.

La señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en la espada de Percy, pero él consiguió no soltar a _Anaklusmos_ mientras las otras dos Furias se nos echaban encima. Golpeé a la Furia de la izquierda con una patada y la envié de espaldas contra un asiento. Benditas clases de defensa personal de la sabionda. Percy le asestó un tajo a la de la derecha. En cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo. Annabeth aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo.

—¡Ay! —gritó él—. ¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!

La Furia a la que le había pateado en el hocico volvió a atacarme, con las garras preparadas, pero le asesté un mandoble y se abrió como una piñata. La señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Annabeth de encima. Daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía, pero Annabeth aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo. Al final ambos consiguieron tumbarla en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, así que volvió a caerse.

—¡Zeus os destruirá! —prometió—. ¡Vuestras almas serán de Hades!

— _Braceas meas vescimini!_ —le gritó Percy.

Le miré como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿Acababa de decir en latín «Cómete mis pantalones»? ¿Desde cuándo Percy sabía latín? ¿Y desde cuando yo sabía traducirlo?

Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.

—¡Salid! —ordenó Annabeth—. ¡Ahora!

No necesité que me lo repitiese. Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes.

—¡Vamos a morir!

Un turista con una camisa hawaiana nos hizo una foto a mi hermano y a mí antes de que pudiéramos tapar las espadas.

—¡Nuestras bolsas! —dijo Grover—. Hemos dejado nues…

¡BUUUUUUM!

Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior me indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta.

—¡Corred! —exclamó Annabeth—. ¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!

Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.


	11. Capítulo 11

En cierto sentido, es bueno saber que hay dioses griegos ahí fuera, porque tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa cuando las cosas van mal. Por ejemplo, si eres un mortal y estás huyendo de un autobús atacado por arpías monstruosas y fulminado por un rayo —y si encima está lloviendo—, es normal que lo atribuyas a tu mala suerte; pero si eres un mestizo, sabes que alguna criatura divina está intentando fastidiarte el día. Así que allí estábamos, Annabeth, Grover, Percy y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el cielo a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos anegaba la pituitaria.

Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra.

—Tres Benévolas —dijo con inquietud—. Y las tres de golpe.

Yo misma estaba bastante impresionada. La explosión del autobús aún resonaba en mis oídos. Pero Annabeth seguía tirando de nosotros.

—¡Vamos! Cuanto más lejos lleguemos, mejor.

—Nuestro dinero estaba allí dentro —le recordó Percy—. Y la comida y la ropa. Todo.

—Bueno, a lo mejor si no hubierais decidido participar en la pelea…

—¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? ¿Dejar que os mataran?

—No tienes que protegerme, Percy. Me las habría apañado.

—En rebanadas como el pan de sándwich —intervino Grover—, pero se las habría apañado.

—Cierra el hocico, niño cabra —le espetó Annabeth.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —inquirí, enfadada—. Si no fuera por Percy y por mí tendrías un billete sólo de ida al inframundo, Chase. Podrías darnos las gracias por lo menos.

La sabionda se volvió hacia mí enseñando los dientes como un rottweiler.

—Mi problema es que no necesitaba vuestra ayuda, Jackson. Sé manejármelas sola.

Resoplé.

—Claro, por eso te temblaban las piernas cuando las Furias iban hacia ti, ¿no?

Percy decidió intervenir cuando Annabeth llevó una de sus manos hacia su cuchillo de bronce.

—Eh, eh, haya paz —dijo, interponiéndose entre nosotras—. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es pelearnos entre nosotros.

Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio y me adelanté (murmurando cosas sobre rubias insufribles y orgullosas) hacia Grover, que estaba balando lastimeramente.

—Latitas… —se lamentó—. He perdido mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar.

Me sentí mal. Yo peleando con Annabeth "Sabelotodo" Chase mientras mi amigo se sentía desgraciado. Palmeé su hombro, intentando animarle.

—Buscaremos otras, Grov.

Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa. Percy y Annabeth mantenían una conversación detrás de nosotros. Parecían tan… íntimos. Viéndolos así debía admitir que no hacían mala pareja.

Me reí en silencio. ¿Percy y Annabeth juntos? De ninguna manera.

Mis pensamientos quedaron opacados por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada.

—¡Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Si me acordara de alguna canción busca sendas, podríamos salir del bosque!

Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hilary Duff. En ese momento Percy se estampó contra un árbol y le salió un buen chichón. Como la hermana considerada que era, procuré no reírme… demasiado.

Tras oír a Percy maldecir al aire durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita. Reparé en que no había comido nada poco saludable desde mi llegada a la Colina Mestiza, donde vivíamos a base de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoas de carne extrafina preparadas por ninfas. La verdad, estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso.

Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma. No era el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me resultó ilegible, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés corriente, es el inglés corriente en cursiva roja de neón. Leí algo como: «moperio de mongos de rajdín elatida MEE».

—¿Qué demonios pone ahí? —quiso saber Percy, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba leer el dichoso cartel.

—No lo sé —contestó Annabeth. Leía tanto que costaba recordar que también era disléxica.

Grover nos lo tradujo:

—Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme.

A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Era un poco macabro, sinceramente.

Percy cruzó la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas. Sabía que, hambriento o no, él habría ido. Perseus Jackson era un tragón en toda regla. A veces bromeaba con que tenía un agujero negro por estómago.

—Ve con cuidado —le advirtió Grover.

—Dentro las luces están encendidas —apuntó Annabeth—. A lo mejor está abierto.

—Un bar —comentó mi hermano con nostalgia.

—Sí —suspiré—, un bar.

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —dijo Grover—. Este sitio es rarísimo.

No le hicimos caso. El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta.

—¡Beee-eee! —baló Grover—. ¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!

Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.

—No llaméis. Huelo monstruos. —Grover temblaba tanto como un chihuahua. Sacudí mi cabeza. Debía parar con las comparaciones caninas.

—Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias —le dijo Annabeth—. Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre?

—¡Carne! —exclamó con desdén—. ¡Yo soy vegetariano!

—Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio —le recordó Percy.

—Eso son verduras.

—No, no lo son —refuté.

Él me ignoró. Otro grosero…

—Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe; por lo menos eso supuse, porque llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos. Los ojos le brillaban tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podía discernirse. Sus manos color café parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, así que supuse que era una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama. Su acento sonaba ligeramente a Oriente Medio.

—Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera —dijo—. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?

—Están… esto… —empezó Annabeth.

—Somos huérfanos —dije.

—¿Huérfanos? —repitió la mujer—. ¡Pero eso no puede ser!

—Nos separamos de la caravana —contestó Percy—. Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera. En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. ¿Eso qué huelo es comida?

Improvisar excusas no era lo suyo, eso está claro.

—Oh, queridos niños —respondió la mujer—. Tenéis que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasad directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida.

Le dimos las gracias y entramos.

—¿La caravana del circo? —le susurró Annabeth a Percy.

—¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada?

—En tu cabeza no hay más que algas.

—Al menos la suya tiene algo dentro —escupí—, no como la de cierta rubia que la tiene tan hueca como una botella vacía. —Grover hizo caminar a Annabeth antes de que tuviera tiempo para registrar del todo mis palabras e intentara matarme.

El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural. Pero, sobre todo, pensé en comida. Vale, llámame estúpida por entrar en la tienda de una señora rara sólo porque tenía hambre, pero es que a veces hago cosas impulsivas. Además, tú no has olido las hamburguesas de la tía Eme. El aroma era como el gas de la risa en la silla del dentista: provocaba que todo lo demás desapareciera. Apenas reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros. Lo único que me importaba era la zona de comida. Y, efectivamente, estaba al fondo del almacén, un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso. Y unas cuantas mesas de picnic.

—Por favor, sentaos —dijo la tía Eme.

—Alucinante —comenté.

—Hum… —musitó Grover—. No tenemos dinero, señora.

Antes de que yo pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, tía Eme contestó:

—No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables.

—Gracias, señora —contestó Annabeth.

Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal (no me hubiera extrañado), pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo y supuse que habría sido mi imaginación.

—De nada, Annabeth —respondió—. Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, niña.

Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo habría sabido el nombre de Annabeth, porque no nos habíamos presentado. Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas. Percy ya se había comido la mitad de la suya para cuando yo di dos mordiscos. Annabeth sorbió su batido. Grover pellizcaba patatas y miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si le apeteciera comérselo, pero seguía demasiado nervioso.

—¿Qué es ese ruido sibilante? —preguntó.

Yo no oí nada. Percy y Annabeth tampoco.

—¿Sibilante? —repitió la tía Eme—. Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover.

—Tomo vitaminas… para el oído.

—Eso está muy bien —respondió ella—. Pero, por favor, relájate.

La tía Eme no comió nada. No se había descubierto la cabeza ni para cocinar, y ahora estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados, observándonos comer. Es un poco inquietante tener a alguien mirándote cuando no puedes verle la cara, pero no dije nada por no sonar maleducada.

—Así que vende gnomos —dijo Percy, queriendo sonar interesado.

—Pues sí —contestó la tía Eme—. Y animales. Y personas. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. Las estatuas son muy populares, ya sabéis.

—¿Tiene mucho trabajo? —le pregunté.

—No mucho, no. Desde que construyeron la autopista, casi ningún coche pasa por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo.

Sentí una vibración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Me volví, pero sólo era la estatua de una chica con una cesta de Pascua. Su detallismo era increíble, mucho más preciso que el que se ve en la mayoría de las estatuas. Pero algo raro le pasaba en la cara. Parecía sorprendida, incluso aterrorizada.

—Ya —dijo la tía Eme con tristeza—. Como ves, algunas de mis creaciones no salen muy bien. Están dañadas y no se venden. La cara es lo más difícil de conseguir. Siempre la cara.

Percy le preguntó:

—¿Hace usted las estatuas?

—Oh, desde luego. Antes tenía dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme está sola. Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía.

La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real que la compadecí. Debía de ser duro para ella estar sola en un lugar tan remoto como este, sin nadie con quien hablar.

Annabeth había dejado de comer. Se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:

—¿Dos hermanas?

—Es una historia terrible. Desde luego, no es para niños. Verás, Annabeth, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí. Yo tenía un novio, ya sabéis, y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos. Provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron. Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio.

¿Qué clase de desalmada querría hacerle daño a una anciana tan buena? Su desdicha me hacía sentir tremendamente triste.

—Lo lamento, señora Eme —le dije. Intenté sonreír, pero la acción me resultó vaga. Sentía mis párpados cada vez más pesados, mi cuerpo adormecerse…

—Gracias, Lily. —¿Cuándo le había dicho mi nombre?—. Tan joven y tan amable... ¡Cómo desearía tener una hija como tú! Tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos.

Quizá fue la somnolencia, pero la forma en que nombró a mis padres me resultó extraña, casi… ávida.

—¿Percy? ¿Lily? —Annabeth nos estaba sacudiendo—. Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabéis… el jefe de pista estará esperándonos.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Por algún motivo, parecía tensa.

En ese momento Grover se estaba comiendo el papel encerado de la bandeja de plástico, pero si a tía Eme le pareció raro, no dijo nada.

—Qué ojos grises más bonitos —volvió a decirle a Annabeth—. Vaya que sí, hace mucho que no veo unos ojos grises como los tuyos.

Se acercó como para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Annabeth se puso en pie bruscamente.

—Tenemos que marcharnos, de verdad.

—¡Sí! —Grover se tragó el papel encerado y también se puso en pie—. ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos!

¿Por qué parecían tan desesperados? Ni que aquella anciana desvalida nos fuera a hacer daño.

—Por favor, queridos niños —suplicó—. Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía. Antes de marcharos, ¿no posaríais para mí?

—¿Posar? —preguntó Annabeth, cautelosa.

—Para una fotografía. Después la utilizaré para un grupo escultórico. Los niños son muy populares. A todo el mundo le gustan los niños.

Annabeth cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

—Mire, señora, no creo que podamos. Vamos, chicos.

—¡Claro que podemos! —saltó Percy. Miró molesto a Annabeth. No podía culparle. Aquella mujer nos acababa de alimentar gratis—. Es sólo una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño va a hacernos?

—Claro, Annabeth —ronroneó la mujer—, ningún daño.

A Annabeth no le gustaba la idea, pero al final cedió. La tía Eme nos condujo de nuevo al jardín de las estatuas, por la puerta de delante. Una vez allí, nos llevó hasta un banco junto al sátiro de piedra.

—Ahora voy a colocaros correctamente —dijo—. Percy entre las dos señoritas, y Grover al lado de Annabeth.

—No hay demasiada luz para una foto —comenté, mirando a mi alrededor distraídamente.

—Descuida, hay de sobra —repuso la tía Eme—. De sobra para que nos veamos unos a otros, ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde tiene la cámara? —preguntó Grover.

La mujer dio un paso atrás, como para admirar la composición.

—La cara es lo más difícil. ¿Podéis sonreír todos, por favor? ¿Una ancha sonrisa?

Grover miró al sátiro de cemento junto a él y murmuró:

—Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand.

—Grover —le riñó tía Eme—, mira a este lado, cariño.

Seguía sin cámara.

—Percy, Lily… —dijo Annabeth.

Algún instinto me indicó que escuchara a Annabeth, pero estaba luchando contra la somnolencia surgida de la comida y la voz de la anciana.

—Sólo será un momento —añadió tía Eme—. Es que no os veo muy bien con este maldito velo…

—Chicos, escuchadme, algo no va bien.

—¿Que no va bien? —repitió la tía Eme mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse el velo—. Te equivocas, querida. Esta noche tengo una compañía exquisita. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

—¡Es el tío Ferdinand! —balbució Grover.

—¡No la mires! —gritó Annabeth, y al punto se encasquetó la gorra de los Yankees y desapareció.

Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron a Grover, a Percy y a mí fuera del banco. Y, por supuesto, tuve que aterrizar sobre mi mano. Siseé de dolor en cuanto sentí el hueso torcerse, seguido de una sensación de ardor que me subió hasta el cuello.

Estaba en el suelo, mirando las sandalias de la tía Eme. Por instinto me escabullí en una dirección y Grover en la otra, con Annabeth siguiéndome los talones.

—Déjame ver —me ordenó en cuanto nos refugiamos detrás de la estatua de un hombre casi tan gordo como Gabe. Tomó mi mano hinchada entre las suyas, y solté un quejido cuando hizo presión en la muñeca—. Es una torcedura leve. Toma. —Rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar un trozo de ambrosía. Me lo dio y mordisqueé con deleite, confundiéndolo por un momento con las galletas de mamá, mientras el alimento de los dioses hacía su trabajo—. La ambrosía te curará, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. No te separes de mí, ¿entendido? Así no puedes pelear.

Tenía razón. Yo no podía manejar una espada con la mano izquierda, sólo con la derecha. Mi fracaso en los entrenamientos de Luke para guerreros ambidiestros lo demostraba.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —exigí saber—. ¿Qué demonios es esa vieja?

Annabeth profirió algo parecido a un gruñido.

—Dioses, tú también tienes algas en vez un cerebro.

—¡Eh!

—¡Es Medusa, idiota! —Eso bastó para que me callara—. ¿No te das cuenta? Todas estas estatuas son las víctimas que ella ha petrificado.

Ay, madre… Cualquier rastro de somnolencia desapareció de mi ser.

—¿O sea que el «novio» del que hablaba… —Hice una mueca de asco— es mi padre?

Ella me miró como si estuviera flipando.

—¿Eso es lo único que sacas en claro de todo esto? —chilló en voz baja.

Abrí la boca justo cuando se oyó algo espeluznantemente áspero. Seguí la dirección del sonido con la mirada y lancé un grito ahogado.

—¡Percy!

Mi hermano no había conseguido moverse. Seguía tendido en el suelo, boca abajo, seguramente aturdido por la comida infernal de Medusa. Mientras, la vieja loca se acercaba lentamente a él. Sólo alcancé a divisar unas manos verrugosas y pequeñas serpientes saliendo de su cabeza.

—No muevas los ojos de Percy —me indicó Annabeth—. Nunca la mires directamente a ella.

Asentí. Y Percy, como si estuviera aplicando la psicología inversa, empezó a levantar la cabeza poco a poco.

—¡No! —grité—. ¡No la mires!

Al menos me hizo caso.

—¡Huye! —baló Grover, y lo oí correr por la grava, mientras gritaba « _Maya!_ », a fin de que sus zapatillas echaran a volar.

Sin embargo, Percy no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no se mueve? —pregunté al aire, histérica.

—Está en trance —respondió Annabeth—. ¿No ves sus movimientos? Son vagos, mayormente inútiles. Medusa lo ha adormilado con su comida.

—Qué pena destrozar una cara tan hermosa y joven —oí susurrar a la mentada—. Quédate conmigo, Percy. Sólo tienes que mirar arriba.

Pero Percy apeló a su lado razonable y miró hacia un lado, aunque eso sólo disminuía el peligro. Aquel monstruo podría arrancarle la cabeza a zarpazo limpio antes de que atinara a pestañear.

—Esto me lo hizo la de los ojos grises, Percy —dijo Medusa, y no sonaba en absoluto como un monstruo. Su voz invitaba a mirar, a simpatizar con una pobre abuelita—. La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea, transformó a una mujer hermosa en esto.

Miré a Annabeth y susurré:

—¿Tu madre estaba celosa de Medusa, entonces? —Ella me dio un capón en la cabeza—. ¡Ay!

—¡No la escuches! —exclamó, sin prestarme atención—. ¡Corre, Percy!

—¡Silencio! —gruñó Medusa, y volvió a modular la voz hasta alcanzar un cálido ronroneo—. Ya ves por qué tengo que destruir a la chica, Percy. Es la hija de mi enemiga. Desmenuzaré su estatua. Pero tú, querido Percy, y tu hermana no tenéis por qué sufrir.

Sólo porque éramos los hijos de su ex amante. Ugh, la idea me seguía dando grima.

—No —murmuró Percy.

—¿De verdad quieres ayudar a los dioses? —le preguntó Medusa—. ¿Entiendes qué te espera en esta búsqueda insensata, Percy? ¿Qué te sucederá si llegas al inframundo? No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Lily y tú estaréis mejor como estatuas. Sufriréis menos daño. Mucho menos.

Como para sentir algún daño siendo un trozo de piedra.

Un zumbido, como el de un colibrí con obesidad, se oyó de repente.

—¡Percy! —Grover gritó—: ¡Agáchate!

Percy se dio la vuelta. Annabeth y yo vimos como el sátiro se lanzaba en picado desde el aire con sus zapatos alados, con una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol. Tenía los ojos apretados y movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Navegaba guiándose por el oído y el olfato.

—¡Agáchate! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Voy a atizarle!

Afortunadamente, Percy hizo caso y se arrojó hacia un lado. Grover alzó el bate y (¡Zaca!) le dio a Medusa en el estómago. Ella rugió de dolor.

—¡Sátiro miserable! —masculló—. ¡Te añadiré a mi colección!

—¡Ésa por el tío Ferdinand! —le respondió Grover.

—¡Dale una de mi parte, Grov! —grité.

—¡Lily! —me reprendió Annabeth.

Percy aprovechó la situación y se ocultó entre las estatuas mientras Grover se volvía para hacer otra pasadita.

¡Tracazás!

¡Toma, en toda la cara! ¡Eso tuvo que doler!

—¡Argh! —aulló Medusa, y su melena de serpientes silbaba y escupía.

En ese momento Annabeth se puso su gorra invisible y desapareció. Luego sentí una presión en mi mano buena y como algo me jalaba hacia delante.

—¡Vamos! —la oí susurrarme.

Tiró de mí, haciendo un camino hacia Percy de tal forma que yo quedara oculta de la vista de Medusa.

—¡Percy! —le llamamos a la vez.

Dio un respingo tan grande que casi tiro un gnomo de jardín con un pie.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No puedes fallar! —Annabeth se quitó la gorra de los Yankees y se volvió visible—. Tienes que cortarle la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Larguémonos de aquí.

—Medusa es una amenaza. Es mala. La mataría yo misma, pero… —Tragó saliva, como si le costase admitirlo— pero tú vas mejor armado. Además, nunca conseguiría acercarme. Me rebanaría por culpa de mi madre. Y Lily tampoco puede. Se ha torcido la muñeca con la caída. —Levanté mi mano para que la viera. Sus ojos se detuvieron con aprehensión en la leve hinchazón—. Le he dado un poco de ambrosía, pero no conseguirá sanarse a tiempo. Tú… tú tienes una oportunidad.

—¿Qué? Yo no puedo…

—Mira, ¿quieres que siga convirtiendo a más gente inocente en estatuas? —Señaló una pareja de amantes abrazados, convertidos en piedra por el monstruo. Annabeth agarró una bola verde de un pedestal cercano—. Un escudo pulido iría mejor. —Estudió la esfera con aire crítico—. La convexidad causará cierta distorsión. El tamaño del reflejo disminuirá en una proporción…

—¿Quieres hablar claro?

—¡Eso hago! —le entregó la bola—. Bueno, ten, mira al monstruo a través del cristal, nunca directamente.

—¡Eh! —gritó Grover desde algún lugar por encima de nosotros—. ¡Creo que está inconsciente!

—¡Groar!

—Puede que no —se corrigió Grover.

Se abalanzó para hacer otro barrido con su improvisado bate.

—Date prisa —le dijo Annabeth—. Grover tiene buen olfato, pero al final acabará cayéndose.

—Cuánta confianza pones en él —dije, rodando los ojos.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Percy sacó su boli y lo destapó. La hoja de bronce de _Anaklusmos_ salió disparada. Respiró hondo y marchó, siguiendo el ruido sibilante y los escupitajos del pelo de Medusa, enfocando su vista completamente en la bola de cristal.

—Saca tu espada —me indicó Annabeth—. Aunque no puedas pelear es mejor que la tengas a estar desarmada. —Ella misma tenía a punto su cuchillo por si las moscas.

—Muy lógico. —Asentí.

Deslicé el anillo de mi dedo con cuidado para no dañarme más la mano e hice presión en la perla verde. Luego, empuñando una espada, miré lo que se cocía junto con Annabeth a través de otra esfera que había cogido.

Grover intentó atizarla otra vez con el bate, pero esta vez volaba demasiado bajo. Medusa agarró la rama y lo apartó de su trayectoria. Grover tropezó en el aire y se estrelló contra un oso de piedra con un doloroso quejido. Medusa iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando grité:

—¡Eh! ¡Aquí!

Avanzó hacia ella, cosa que no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una espada en una mano y una bola de cristal en la otra. Si la bruja cargaba, no le sería fácil defenderse. Sin embargo, dejó que se acercara: seis metros, cinco, tres… Me mordía las uñas con frenesí de los nervios.

Entonces vi el reflejo de su cara. No podía ser tan fea. Aquel cristal verde debía de distorsionar la imagen, afeándola incluso más.

—No le harías daño a una viejecita, Percy —susurró—. Sé que no lo harías.

Vaciló, fascinada por el rostro que veía reflejado en el cristal: los ojos, que parecían arder a través del vidrio verde, me debilitaban los brazos. Desde el oso de cemento, Grover gimió:

—¡No la escuches, Percy!

Medusa estalló en carcajadas.

—Demasiado tarde. —Se le abalanzó con las garras por delante.

—¡NO! —chillé. Me lancé hacia delante sin importarme acabar petrificada, pero Annabeth me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia atrás, deteniéndome.

¡Zasss!

El sonido de una espada rebanando detuvo mis intentos de soltarme, seguido de un siseo asqueroso y un silbido como de viento en una caverna: el sonido del monstruo desintegrándose. Luego, se escuchó el esperado choque contra el suelo.

—Lo ha hecho… —susurró Annabeth, un poco sorprendida. Sin más, se puso su bendita gorra y desapareció.

—Puaj, qué asco —oí a Grover—. ¡Megapuaj!

—Ya te digo —dije con aprehensión, oliendo el vapor que salía de aquel bicho. Me acerqué a ellos a tientas con los ojos entrecerrados, preparada para cerrarlos si los de Medusa quedaban a la vista. Con la punta de mi espada toqué la cabeza, oyendo un sonido asquerosamente viscoso—. Supermegapuaj.

Annabeth se materializó a nuestro lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa.

—No te muevas —dijo.

Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogió. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Percy con voz temblorosa.

—Sí —mintió. Parecía a punto de vomitar—. ¿Porqué… por qué no se ha desintegrado la cabeza?

—En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra —le explicó Annabeth—, como vuestros cuernos de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar.

Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente. La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza.

—Pareces el Barón Rojo —dijo Percy—. Buen trabajo.

Sonrió tímidamente.

—No me ha molado nada. Bueno, darle con la rama en la cabeza sí ha molado, pero estrellarme contra ese oso no.

Cazó las zapatillas al vuelo y nosotros volvimos a tapar las espadas. Luego regresamos al almacén. Encontramos unas bolsas de plástico detrás del mostrador y envolvimos varias veces la cabeza de Medusa. La colocamos encima de la mesa en que habíamos cenado y nos sentamos alrededor, demasiado cansados para hablar.

Al final Percy dijo:

—¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por este monstruo?

Annabeth le lanzó la misma mirada que me había dado a mí cuando pregunté si su madre había estado celosa de Medusa.

—A vuestro padre, de hecho. ¿No te acuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón. Decidieron verse en el templo de mi madre. Por eso Atenea la convirtió en monstruo. Ella y sus dos hermanas, que la habían ayudado a meterse en el templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas. Por eso Medusa quería hacerme picadillo, pero también pretendía conservaros a Lily y a ti como bonitas estatuas. Aún le gusta tu padre. Probablemente le recordabais a él.

La cara de Percy era una olla exprés.

—Vaya, pues hay una evidente diferencia de géneros en mi caso, ¿no crees? —ironicé.

—Quieres decir entonces que ha sido culpa nuestra que nos encontráramos con Medusa —dijo mi hermano.

—La mayoría de la culpa la tienes tú. —Annabeth se irguió e imitó su voz en falsete, haciéndome reír—: «Tan sólo es una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?».

—Vale, vale. Eres imposible.

—Y tú insufrible.

—Y tú…

—¡Eh! —les interrumpió Grover—. Me estáis dando migraña.

Me volví hacia él con ceño, confundida.

—¿Los sátiros tenéis migraña?

—No, de eso se trata. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?

Percy miró el bulto. De un agujero en el plástico salía una pequeña serpiente. En la bolsa estaba escrito: «cuidamos su negocio». Se puso en pie de repente.

—Ahora vuelvo.

—Percy —le llamó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás…? —Pero él ya se había marchado. Ella pisoteó el suelo, frustrada—. ¡Ugh! ¡Este chico me saca de mis casillas!

Resoplé, cruzándome de brazos.

—Pues imagínate a mí, que llevo lidiando con él desde que nací.

—Te compadezco.

—Ya. —Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, indecisa—. Um, eh… Oye, Chase, yo…, bueno, que… Gracias por haberme ayudado antes.

Tanto ella como Grover me miraron con impresión, pero yo tenía mis ojos en el techo, evitando contacto visual. Era muy incómodo agradecerle a la chica con la que no había hecho nada más que pelearme desde que la conocí, pero era lo justo. Ella me había salvado el cuello, y yo no iba a ser desagradecida.

Los segundos se convirtieron en horas antes de que Annabeth finalmente habló:

—De nada. Supongo que… Supongo que te la… debía por lo de las Furias —dijo, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras. A ella tampoco se le daba bien dar las gracias—. Ahora ya estamos en paz.

Mi amigo sátiro alternaba su mirada entre las dos, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Sí, claro. —Me aclaré la garganta, enderezando mis hombros—. Aún así me sigues pareciendo una sabelotodo grosera, no te confundas.

Ella bufó.

—Tranquila, sirenita, que para mí sigues siendo la misma bocazas insolente de siempre.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¡Vale!

—¡Vale!

—¡Perfecto!

—¡Fantástico!

Grover dejó caer la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

—Y todo vuelve a la normalidad —murmuró por lo bajini—. Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

Un par de minutos después (en los cuales Annabeth y yo nos pasamos evitando mirarnos la una a la otra), Percy regresó cargando una caja de cartón.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? —inquirí.

No me contestó. En su lugar, metió dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellenó el formulario de envío.

 _Los Dioses_

 _Monte Olimpo_

 _Planta 600_

 _Edificio Empire State_

 _Nueva York, NY_

 _Con mis mejores deseos,_

 _Percy Jackson_

—Eso no va a gustarles —le avisó Grover.

Me froté la barbilla.

—No, no lo creo —dije. Una sonrisa pícara empezaba a formarse en mi cara—. ¡Dame eso!

Le quité el bolígrafo y escribí:

 _y Lily Jackson._

Reímos y chocamos los cinco.

—¡Os van a considerar unos impertinentes! —insistió Grover.

Haciendo oídos sordos, Percy metió unos cuantos dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerró, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop».

—Es que somos unos impertinentes —respondió tan campante.

Miró a Annabeth, esperando un ataque, pero ella suspiró con resignación.

—Vamos —murmuró—. Necesitamos un nuevo plan.

* * *

 **¡Perdón! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. He sufrido un pequeño bloqueo creativo y no podía escribir (nunca volveré a criticar a un escritor por tardar en publicar una novela). De ahora en adelante intentaré actualizar más rápido. Tengo intención de continuar con la saga.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Me alegra mucho saber que la historia está teniendo éxito.**


	12. Capítulo 12

Esa noche nos sentimos bastante desgraciados. Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos. Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de la tía Eme, pero no nos atrevimos a encender una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa. Las Furias y la Medusa nos habían proporcionado suficientes emociones por un día. No queríamos atraer nada más.

Decidimos dormir por turnos. Percy se ofreció voluntario para hacer la primera guardia. Annabeth se acurrucó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo. ¡Ja! Y luego me decía a mí por suspirar en sueños.

Grover revoloteó con sus zapatos voladores hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el cielo nocturno. Me acurruqué junto a Percy para dormir junto a él. Desde niños compartíamos habitación en nuestro apartamento, por lo que se había hecho un hábito.

—Dormid —nos dijo a Grover y a mí—. Os despertaré si surge algún problema.

Grover asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos. Yo lo intenté, de verdad, pero Epi y Blas se pusieron a charlar, por lo que no pude conciliar el sueño.

—Me pone triste, Percy.

—¿El qué? ¿Haberte apuntado a esta estúpida misión?

—No. Esto es lo que me entristece. —Señaló toda la basura del suelo—. Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro.

—Ya —dijo Percy—. Debería haber supuesto que eres ecologista.

Hasta sin abrir los ojos supe que Grover le estaba mirando mal.

—Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo tan rápidamente el mundo… Bueno, no importa. Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano. Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan.

—¿Pan? ¿En barra?

Si no hubiera estado haciéndome la dormida, hubiera hecho un _facepalm_.

—¡Pan! —exclamó airado—. P-a-n. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador?

Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. De repente, sentí nostalgia de algo que nunca había conocido.

—Háblame de la búsqueda —le pidió Percy.

Hubo un segundo de indecisión, en el que Grover seguramente valoraba si Percy hablaba en serio o no.

—El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años —le contó—. Un marinero junto a la costa de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: «¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto!» Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron. Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan. Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto. En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo y exploran la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño.

—Y tú quieres ser un buscador de ésos —supuso Percy.

—Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás…

—Ah, sí. Lo siento.

Grover sacudió la cabeza.

—El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo.

Mis alarmas internas empezaron a pitar. Hice todo lo posible para relajarme y que Percy no se diera cuenta de la tensión de mi cuerpo.

—Espera, espera… ¿El primero?

—Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás —afirmó Grover—. En cuanto son enviados, desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos.

—¿Ni uno en dos mil años?

—No.

«Ay, Dios», pensé. «Perdón: dioses».

—¿Y tu padre? —quiso saber Percy—. ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?

—Lo ignoro.

—Pero aun así quieres ir —declaró, asombrado—. Me refiero a que… ¿en serio crees que serás el que encuentre a Pan?

—Tengo que creerlo, Percy. Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aún puede despertar.

Aunque me aterraba, no podía evitar asombrarme de que Grover persiguiese un sueño que a simple vista parecía un imposible. Eso era ambición. Sí, señor.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo? —le preguntó Percy— Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios?

—No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, Annabeth me dijo…

—Oh, se me había olvidado, claro. Annabeth ya debe de tener un plan.

«Hija de Atenea sabelotodo…». Si era posible, yo refunfuñaba mentalmente.

—No seas tan duro con ella, Percy. Ha tenido una vida difícil, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, me ha perdonado… —Le falló la voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Te ha perdonado ¿qué?

De repente, Grover pareció muy interesado en tocar la flauta.

—Un momento —insistió—. Tu primer trabajo de guardián fue hace cinco años. Y Annabeth lleva en el campo también cinco años. ¿No sería ella… tu primer encargo que fue mal…?

Esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Grover. No podía ser. Sería demasiada casualidad… ¿no?

—No puedo hablar de eso —repuso él. Sonaba a punto romper a llorar—. Pero como iba diciendo, en casa de Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que está pasando algo raro en esta misión. Hay algo que no es lo que aparenta.

—Vale, lumbrera. Nos culpan a Lily y a mí por robar un rayo que se llevó Hades, ¿recuerdas?

—No me refiero a eso. Las Fur… las Benévolas parecían contenerse. Igual que la señora Dodds en la academia Yancy… ¿Por qué esperó tanto para matarte? Y después, en el autobús, no estaban tan agresivas como suelen ponerse.

«¡¿No tan agresivas?! Tienes que estar de coña, Grover…»

—A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra —murmuró Percy.

—Nos gritaban: «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?»

—Os preguntaban por nosotros.

—Puede… pero tanto Annabeth como yo tuvimos la sensación de que no preguntaban por una persona. Cuando preguntaron dónde está, parecían referirse a un objeto.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero si hemos pasado por alto algo importante, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro…

Ya tenía algo a lo que darle vueltas para coger el sueño. Pensé en las palabras de Medusa a Percy: estábamos siendo utilizados por los dioses. Lo que teníamos ante nosotros era peor que la petrificación.

—No hemos sido sinceros contigo —admitió Percy—. No nos importa nada el rayo maestro. Accedimos a ir al inframundo para rescatar a nuestra madre.

Grover hizo sonar una nota suave en la flauta.

—Ya lo sé, Percy, pero ¿estás seguro de que es el único motivo?

—No lo hago por ayudar a mi padre. No le importamos, y a mí él tampoco me importa.

—Oye, yo no soy tan listo como Annabeth, ni tan pasional como Lily, ni tan valiente como tú, pero soy muy bueno en analizar emociones. —¿Pasional? Espero que lo dijera como algo bueno—. Os alegráis de que vuestro padre esté vivo. Os hace sentir bien que os haya reclamado, y parte de vosotros quiere que se sienta orgulloso. Por eso tú, Percy, enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que se enterara de lo que has hecho.

¡Ding, ding, ding! Grover: 1; Percy: 0.

—¿Sí? —inquirió mi hermano de forma irónica—. A lo mejor las emociones de los sátiros no funcionan como las de los humanos. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense.

—Vale, Percy. Lo que tú digas.

—Además, no hemos hecho nada meritorio —murmuró Percy, queriendo convencerse a sí mismo—. Apenas hemos salido de Nueva York y ya estamos aquí atrapados, sin dinero ni posibilidad de ir al oeste.

Grover, hiciera lo que hiciera, no le respondió a eso.

—¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? —propuso—. Duerme un poco.

Seguro que Percy estaba a punto de protestar, pero comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente. Empecé a apoyar cada vez más la cabeza sobre Percy, hasta que fue un peso muerto. A los pocos compases del Concierto para piano n.° 12, ésa vez sí me quedé dormida.

* * *

En mis sueños, Percy y yo nos encontramos en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable. Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor de nosotros susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos. Nos tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarnos, pero Percy y yo nos sentíamos obligados a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo. Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado.

—Los pequeños héroes —reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad—. Demasiado débiles, demasiado jóvenes, pero puede que sirváis —La voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto—. Os han engañado, chicos —añadía—. Haced un trato conmigo. Yo os daré lo que queréis.

Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mamá, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. Nos miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban «¡Marchaos!»

Intentábamos gritar, pero no nos salía la voz. Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible nos empujaba, pretendía arrastrarnos hacia el abismo. Debíamos mantenernos firmes.

—Ayudadme a salir, niños. —La voz sonaba más insistente—. Traedme el rayo. ¡Jugádsela a esos traicioneros dioses!

Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron a nuestro alrededor:

—¡No lo hagáis! ¡Despertad!

La imagen de mamá empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mi hermano y a mí. No pretendía arrastrarnos al abismo, sino valerse de nosotros para salir fuera.

—Bien —murmuraba—. Bien.

—¡Despertad! —susurraban los muertos—. ¡Despertad!

* * *

Alguien me estaba sacudiendo. Abrí los ojos y era de día.

—Vaya —dijo Annabeth—. Los zombis viven.

El sueño me había dejado temblando. Aún sentía el contacto del monstruo del abismo en el pecho. Debajo de mí, Percy tiritaba y miraba a su alrededor, desconcertado.

—¿Cuánto hemos dormido? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba somnolienta, apenas un murmullo.

—Suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar un desayuno. —Nos lanzó a cada uno un paquete de cortezas de maíz del bar de la tía Eme. ¿Eso era preparar el desayuno?—. Y Grover ha salido a explorar. Mirad, ha encontrado un amigo.

Tenía problemas para enfocar la vista. Grover, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta, tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial. No, no se trataba de un animal disecado. Era un caniche rosa. Madre del amor hermoso… ¿Quién podía hacerle semejante cosa a un perro? Ya había que tener mala leche.

El chucho nos ladró, cauteloso.

Grover dijo:

—No, qué va.

Parpadeé.

—¿Estás hablando con… eso? —preguntó Percy, incrédulo.

El caniche le gruñó.

—Eso —le avisó Grover—, es nuestro billete al oeste. Sé amable con él.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Sabes hablar con los animales?

Grover no me hizo caso.

—Percy, Lily, éste es Gladiolus. Gladiolus, Percy y Lily.

—Hola, Gladiolus —le saludé, sacudiendo la mano felizmente.

Gladiolus me ladró, esta vez más contento.

—Le gustas —me sonrió Grover. El perro volvió a ladrar—. Dice que, para ser humana, eres muy mona.

—Oh, tú también eres muy mono, Glad. —Sí, le había puesto mote.

Le rasqué la cabeza en señal de afecto. Gladiolus cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua, claramente a gusto.

Percy me miró como si me hubiera puesto a bailar la conga en un estanque de cocodrilos. Vamos, como si estuviera loca. Luego miró a Annabeth, quizá esperando que se riera y que le dijera que todo era una broma, pero ella estaba muy seria.

—No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa —dijo—. Olvidadlo.

Le miré ceñuda.

—¡No seas grosero, Percy!

—¡No soy grosero! —protestó—. ¡Vamos, esto es de locos!

—¿Qué ves de loco aquí?

—¿Aparte de que Grover está hablando con un chucho rosa y tú estás intercambiando piropos con él? ¡Todo!

—Percy —intervino Annabeth—. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Lily acaba de decirle hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche.

El caniche le gruñó de nuevo.

Percy le dijo hola al caniche.

Grover nos explicó que había encontrado a Gladiolus en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover.

—¿No podemos quedárnoslo? —pregunté haciendo pucheros, ahora con el chiquitín acurrucadito entre mis brazos cómodamente.

—No —zanjó Percy, cruzando los brazos como si eso le diera una postura seria.

—¡Oh, Perce!

—Ni de broma.

—¡Porfi…!

—Uh-uh.

—¡Lo han teñido de rosa! —alegué—. ¡Quién sabe qué otras torturas para animales le habrán hecho al pobre!

—Yo no le veo nada de pobre —dijo, mirando a mi perrito como si fuera algo malo.

En respuesta, Gladiolus le enseñó los dientes. De fondo podía oír a Annabeth y Grover reírse de nuestra trifulca.

—¡Pero…!

—¡NO!

—¡No es justo! —protesté, pataleando.

Insensible… ¡Él sabía lo mucho que me gustaban los animales! De ahí que fuera la mejor amiga de un sátiro.

—La vida no es justa, hermanita —me dijo Percy. Se volvió hacia Grover—. ¿Cómo sabe Gladiolus lo de la recompensa?

—Ha leído los carteles, lumbrera —contestó Grover.

—Claro. Cómo he podido ser tan tonto.

—Me ofrezco voluntaria para explicártelo. —Alcé mi mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Gladiolus ladró, apoyándome. Percy nos miró mal a los dos.

—Así que devolvemos a Gladiolus —explicó Annabeth con su mejor voz de estratega—, conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. Es fácil.

—Otro autobús no —dijo Percy con recelo.

—No —le tranquilizó Annabeth. Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad—. Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según Gladiolus, el que va al oeste sale a mediodía.

Le rasqué la oreja a mi perrito.

—¡Chico listo! —Percy bufó desde su posición. Me incliné y susurré—: Tranquilo, Glad. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para rescatarte. —Gladiolus me lamió la cara, agradecido.

—¡TE HE OÍDO!

Y ese día Percy recibió dos miradas iracundas e inquietantemente parecidas por parte de su hermana pequeña y de un caniche rosa.

* * *

 **Bueno, en este capítulo la mala no fue Annabeth, sino Percy.**

 **Alguien ha preguntado si Lily tendrá pareja. ¿Qué opináis? ¿Queréis que alguno de nuestros chicos esté con ella? Yo ya había pensado en alguien, pero estaría encantada de recibir propuestas.**

 **¡Corto y cierro!**


	13. Capítulo 13

Después de la larga y dolorosa despedida al pequeño Gladiolus (fue prácticamente un tira y afloja para separarnos) y de que yo finalmente entendiera que Glad debía volver con su familia (Percy me pilló intentando esconderlo en mi chaqueta), continuamos con nuestro viaje.

Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar. No nos atacaron ni una vez, pero tampoco me relajé. Me daba la sensación de que viajábamos en un escaparate, que nos observaban desde arriba y puede que también desde abajo, que había algo acechando, a la espera de la oportunidad adecuada. Percy y yo intentamos pasar inadvertidos porque nuestros nombres y nuestras fotos aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este. El Trenton Register-News mostraba la fotografía que nos hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Percy tenía la mirada ida, y a mí se me notaba claramente que quería salir de allí por patas. Las espadas parecían difuminadas. Habrían podido ser bates de béisbol o palos de lacrosse. En el pie de foto se leía:

« _Percy y Lily Jackson, de doce y once años de edad, buscados para ser interrogados acerca de la desaparición de su madre hace dos semanas. Aquí se los ve huyendo del autobús en que abordaron a varias ancianas. El autobús explotó en una carretera al este de Nueva Jersey poco después de que los Jackson abandonaran el lugar. Según las declaraciones de los testigos, la policía cree que los chicos podrían estar viajando con dos cómplices adolescentes. Su padrastro, Gabe Ugliano, ha ofrecido una recompensa en metálico por cualquier información que conduzca a sus capturas_ ».

—No os preocupéis —nos dijo Annabeth—. Los policías son mortales, no podrán encontrarnos. **—** Pero no parecía muy segura de sus palabras, por lo que me preocupé.

Pasé el resto del día jugando al tres en raya con Grover y viendo a Percy pasearse por los pasillos. Su TDAH era peor que el mío. También encontré muy interesante mirar por las ventanillas. Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar por un campo de trigo, con los arcos tensados, mientras cazaban el almuerzo. El hijo centauro, que sería del tamaño de un niño de segundo curso montado en poni, me vio y saludó con la mano. Miré alrededor en el vagón, pero nadie más los había visto. Todos los adultos estaban absortos en sus ordenadores portátiles o revistas. En otra ocasión, por la tarde, vi algo enorme moviéndose por un bosque. Habría jurado que era un león, sólo que no hay leones sueltos en América, y aquel bicho era del tamaño de un todoterreno militar. Su melena refulgía dorada a la luz de la tarde. Después saltó entre los árboles y desapareció.

El dinero de la recompensa por devolver a Glad nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver. No nos alcanzaba para literas, así que dormitábamos en nuestros asientos. Lo resumiré en una palabra: incómodo. Tuve que apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Percy la mayoría del viaje para evitar los tirones de cuello. Apenas no pude conciliar el sueño con los ronquidos y balidos de Grover. Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de pega. Annabeth, Percy y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo antes de que los otros pasajeros se dieran cuenta.

—Vale —dijo Annabeth en cuanto terminamos de ponerle la zapatilla a Grover—, ¿quién quiere vuestra ayuda?

—¿Perdona?

—Hace un momento, cuando estabais durmiendo, murmurabais cosas como «No vamos a ayudarte» o «Déjanos en paz». ¿Con quién soñabais?

Intercambiamos una mirada, reflexionando en silencio si debíamos contárselo (a mí en particular no me hacía gracia). Al final Percy decidió cantar.

Annabeth reflexionó un rato.

—No parece que se trate de Hades —dijo por fin—. Siempre aparece encima de un trono negro, y nunca ríe.

—¿Tanto le conoces que sabes que no se ríe? —bromeé.

Ella sólo me dio una mirada. Dura. ¿Quién podría decir que unos ojos grises podían asemejarse tanto al hierro?

—Nos ofreció a nuestra madre a cambio —dijo Percy—. ¿Quién más podría hacer eso?

—Supongo… pero si lo que quería es que lo ayudarais a salir del inframundo, si lo que busca es desatar una guerra contra los Olímpicos, ¿por qué os pide que le llevéis el rayo maestro si ya lo tiene?

Percy negó con la cabeza. Annabeth se había marcado un punto: aquello no tenía lógica.

—A lo mejor aún no lo tiene —dije. Percy y Annabeth me fruncieron el ceño—. Quiero decir —continué—: igual lo escondió en algún lugar y necesita que se lo llevemos.

—No lo creo. —Annabeth negó con la cabeza—. Esto no es como los hurtos de los mortales, donde la policía puede registrar la casa de un sospechoso en busca del objeto robado. Al contrario. Tener el rayo fuera de sus dominios, donde los otros dioses no pueden entrar sin su autorización, sería una dejadez por su parte.

Me frustró mucho no poderle rebatir eso. Por una vez, le di la razón. Aunque no en voz alta.

Me sobresalté cuando Grover roncó en sueños. Murmuró algo sobre verduras y volvió la cabeza. Annabeth le remetió la gorra para que le tapara los cuernos.

—Chicos, no podéis hacer un trato con Hades. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es mentiroso, no tiene corazón y sí mucha avaricia. No me importa que sus Benévolas no se mostraran tan agresivas esta vez…

—¿Esta vez? —repitió Percy—. ¿Quieres decir que ya te habías encontrado con ellas antes?

Se sacó su collar y me mostró una cuenta blanca pintada con la imagen de un pino, uno de sus premios por concluir un nuevo verano.

—Digamos que no tengo ningún aprecio por el Señor de los Muertos. No puede tentaros para hacer un trato a cambio de vuestra madre.

—¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu padre? —la reté.

—Eso es fácil —contestó—. Lo dejaría pudrirse.

La miré asombrada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es tu padre!

—Precisamente por eso lo digo —replicó fríamente.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Percy.

Annabeth nos miró fijamente con sus ojos grises. Tenía la misma expresión que le había visto en el bosque cuando desenvainó la espada contra el perro del infierno.

—A mi padre le molesto desde el día que nací, chicos —dijo—. Nunca le gustaron los niños. Cuando me tuvo, le pidió a Atenea que me recogiera y me criara en el Olimpo, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Le dijo que los héroes tienen que ser criados por su padre mortal.

—Pero ¿cómo…? Es decir, supongo que no naciste en un hospital.

Entendía la vacilación de Percy. Yo tampoco me imaginaba a una diosa en un paritorio.

—Aparecí en la puerta de mi padre, en una cesta de oro, transportada desde el Olimpo por Céfiro, el Viento del Oeste. Cualquiera recordaría el momento como un milagro, ¿no? Y hasta sacaría unas fotos digitales o algo así. Pues bien, siempre hablaba de mi llegada como si fuera lo más molesto que le hubiera sucedido en la vida. Cuando cumplí cinco años, se casó y se olvidó por completo de Atenea. Se buscó una mujer mortal «normal» y un par de hijos mortales «normales», e intentó fingir que yo no existía.

Miré por la ventanilla del tren. Vi las luces de una ciudad dormida a toda velocidad. No quería justificar el mal carácter de Annabeth por el abandono de su padre, pero me estaba costando mucho. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si mamá hubiera actuado como el padre de Annabeth? Uff, no quería ni pensarlo.

—Nuestra madre se casó con un hombre absolutamente espantoso —le contó Percy, como si quisiera hacerla sentir mejor—. Grover dice que lo hizo para protegernos a Lily y a mí, para ocultarnos tras el aroma de una familia humana. A lo mejor tu padre intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Annabeth seguía jugueteando con su collar. No dejaba de pellizcar el anillo de oro de la universidad, que colgaba entre las cuentas. ¿Sería de su padre?

—No le importo —dijo—. Su mujer, mi madrastra, me trataba como a un monstruo. No me dejaba jugar con sus hijos. A mi padre le parecía bien. Cada vez que pasaba algo peligroso (lo típico, que llegaban los monstruos), los dos me miraban con resentimiento, como diciéndome: «¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a nuestra familia?». Al final lo entendí: no me querían. Así que me escapé.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Los mismos que cuando entré en el campamento. Siete.

—Pero… no podías llegar sola hasta la colina Mestiza.

—No, sola no. Atenea me vigilaba, me guió hasta conseguir ayuda. Hice un par de amigos inesperados que cuidaron de mí, al menos durante un tiempo.

Quería preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero Annabeth parecía absorta en sus recuerdos. Así que escuché los ronquidos de Grover y miré por la ventanilla del tren, mientras los campos oscuros de Ohio pasaban a toda velocidad.

* * *

Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississippi hasta San Luis.

—Eh, Lily. —Percy me codeó, señalando por la ventana—. Mira.

Vi lo que apuntaba. El famoso arco, el Gateway Arch.

—Quiero hacer eso —suspiró Annabeth. Estiraba el cuello, queriendo ver mejor el monumento.

—¿El qué? —pregunté.

—Construir algo como eso. ¿Habéis visto alguna vez el Partenón?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo en fotos.

—Algún día iré a verlo en persona —aseguró. Tenía un brillo diferente en la mirada. Era emoción—. Voy a construir el mayor monumento a los dioses que se haya hecho nunca. Algo que dure mil años.

Percy se rió.

—¿Tú? ¿Arquitecta?

Mal movimiento. Annabeth apretó la mandíbula.

—Sí, arquitecta. Atenea espera de sus hijos que creen cosas, no sólo que las rompan, como cierto dios de los terremotos que me sé muy bien.

Sentí la sangre subirme a la cara.

—¡Perdona, pero mi padre es…! —Y fue entonces cuando el pensamiento me golpeó con fuerza.

¿Cómo podía defender a mi padre?

Cierto es que yo defendía cada dos por tres a Percy y a Grover, pero era fácil con ellos. Tan fácil como respirar. Los conocía, estábamos juntos siempre y, sobre todo, sabía por qué debían ser defendidos. Yo de Poseidón no sabía nada. Podía ser mi padre, pero era un completo extraño para mí.

Suspiré y me volví a acomodar en mi asiento, mirando a mi regazo. Tanto Percy como Annabeth parecían sorprendidos de que me hubiera callado. Yo no era conocida por reprimir mis emociones.

—Perdona —dijo Annabeth—. Eso ha sido una maldad.

—¿Tú crees? —A pesar del sarcasmo, mi voz no fue más que un murmullo.

—¿No podríamos colaborar un poquito? —propuso Percy. Parecía esperanzado—. Quiero decir… ¿es que Atenea y Poseidón nunca han cooperado?

Annabeth tuvo que pensarlo.

—Supongo que… en el tema del carro —dijo, vacilante—. Lo inventó mi madre, pero Poseidón creó los caballos con las crestas de las olas. Así que tuvieron que trabajar juntos para completarlo.

—Entonces también podemos hacerlo nosotros, ¿no? Los tres —añadió, mirándome a mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Podría ser. —No dije nada más, y Percy pareció conformarse con mi respuesta.

Llegamos a la ciudad, Annabeth seguía mirando el arco mientras desaparecía detrás de un edificio.

—Supongo —dijo al final.

Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver. Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo:

—Comida.

—Venga, chico cabra —dijo Annabeth—. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural.

—¿Turismo? —pregunté.

—El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir. ¿Venís o no?

Grover, Percy y yo intercambiamos miradas. Yo quería decir que no, pero…

«A mí no me gustaría que me dejaran sola», fue lo que pensé.

Grover se encogió de hombros.

—Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale.

* * *

El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos. No era muy emocionante, pero Annabeth no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarnos gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí. Percy no dejó de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila.

—¿Hueles algo? —le susurró a Grover. La experiencia de Medusa lo había traumado, al parecer.

Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar.

—Estamos bajo tierra —dijo con cara de asco—. El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos.

Probablemente no signifique nada. Pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento, la impresión de que no deberíamos estar allí.

—Chicos —nos dijo mi hermano—, ¿sabéis los símbolos de poder de los dioses?

Annabeth estaba intentando leer la historia del arco, pero levantó la vista.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, Hade…

Grover se aclaró la garganta.

—Estamos en un lugar público… ¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo de abajo?

—¿«Nuestro amigo de abajo»? —repetí—. ¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Grover se encogió de hombros.

—Nuestro amigo de muy abajo —zanjó Percy—. ¿No tiene un gorro como el de Annabeth?

—¿El yelmo de oscuridad? —dijo ella—. Sí, ése es su símbolo de poder. Lo vi junto a su asiento durante el concilio del solsticio de invierno.

—¿Estaba allí? —pregunté.

Asintió.

—Es el único momento en que se le permite visitar el Olimpo: el día más oscuro del año. Pero si lo que he oído es cierto, su casco es mucho más poderoso que mi gorra de invisibilidad.

—Le permite convertirse en oscuridad —confirmó Grover—. Puede fundirse con las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede tocar, ver u oír. Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o paralizarte el corazón. ¿Por qué crees que todas las criaturas racionales temen la oscuridad?

—Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabemos que no está aquí justo ahora, vigilándonos? —preguntó Percy.

Annabeth y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas.

—No lo sabemos —repuso Grover.

—Guau, me siento muchísimo más tranquila —bufé.

—Lo mismo digo, gracias —dijo Percy, y miró a Grover—. ¿Te quedan gominolas azules?

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. El ascensor que nos llevaría hasta la cima del arco. Mis talones se clavaron en el suelo, incapaz de dar un paso más.

Lugares estrechos, cerrados y abarrotados. No había nada peor para mí.

Percy, Annabeth y Grover se giraron hacia mí cuando notaron que no me había movido.

—¿Y si me quedo aquí y os espero? —sugerí—. Os pillaré algún suvenir en la tienda.

Annabeth y Grover me miraron raro, pero Percy sólo suspiró.

—No pasará nada, Lil —dijo, empujándome hacia delante. Él también tenía mala cara—. Sólo respira.

—Respira tú, no te digo —murmuré, y gemí cuando estuve dentro.

¡¿Por qué hacían los ascensores tan pequeños?!

Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Supuse que debía de ser un chihuahua lazarillo, porque ningún guardia le dijo nada a la señora. Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Nunca había estado en un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó la experiencia. Intenté contar ovejitas.

—¿No tenéis padres? —preguntó la gorda.

Tres ovejas… Cuatro ovejas…

Tenía ojos negros y brillantes; dientes puntiagudos y manchados de café; llevaba un sombrero tejano de ala flácida, y un vestido que le sacaba tantos michelines que parecía un zepelín vaquero.

—Se han quedado abajo —respondió Annabeth—. Les asustan las alturas.

—Oh, pobrecillos.

Ocho ovejas… Nueve ovejas…

El chihuahua gruñó y la mujer le dijo:

—Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate.

El perro tenía los mismos ojos brillantes de su dueña, inteligentes y malvados.

—¿Se llama hijito? —pregunté.

—No —contestó la señora y sonrió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Y, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, supe que no había suficientes ovejas en el mundo.

Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura. No tardé en sentirme mal.

Annabeth no dejó de hablar de los soportes estructurales, y de que ella habría hecho más grandes las ventanas y el suelo transparente. De sólo imaginarme sus sugerencias, me dieron ganas de estrangularla. Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para Percy y para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos.

Condujimos a Grover y Annabeth hacia la salida, los hicimos subir a una cabina del ascensor y, cuando Percy y yo estábamos a punto de entrar también, reparamos en que ya había dos turistas dentro. No quedaba espacio para nosotros. No sabía si alegrarme o echarme a llorar.

—Siguiente coche, señores —dijo el guarda.

—¿Bajamos y esperamos con vosotros? —dijo Annabeth.

—No —dijo Percy—, no pasa nada.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Grover.

—Seguro —asentí—. Nos vemos abajo, chicos.

Grover y Annabeth parecían algo nerviosos, pero dejaron que la puerta se cerrara. Su cabina desapareció por la rampa. En la plataforma sólo quedábamos Percy, yo, un crío con sus padres, el guarda y la gorda del chihuahua. Percy le sonrió incómodo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes.

Desvié la mirada justo antes de que procesara la imagen. Luego, los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas.

¡¿Lengua bífida?!

En ese momento, el chihuahua saltó hacia nosotros y empezó a ladrarnos.

—Bueno, bueno, hijito —dijo la señora—. ¿Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable.

—¡Perrito! —dijo el niño pequeño—. ¡Mira, un perrito!

Sus padres lo apartaron. El chihuahua nos enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma. Siendo una amante de los animales, decir que aquel perro no me gustaba, era decir algo.

—Bueno, hijo —susurró la gorda—. Si insistes.

El estómago se me congeló.

—Oiga, perdone, ¿acaba de llamar hijo a este chihuahua? —le preguntó Percy tentativamente.

—Quimera, querido —le corrigió la gorda—. No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos.

—¿Ha dicho Quimera? —dije.

Se echó a reír de una forma que me puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Acaso estás sorda, pequeña?

Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil. El chihuahua ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido.

El niño pequeño gritó. Sus padres lo arrastraron hacia la salida, detrás del guarda, que se quedó atónito, mirando al monstruo con la boca abierta. Quimera era ahora tan alta que tenía la peluda espalda pegada al techo. La melena de la cabeza de león estaba cubierta de sangre seca, el cuerpo y las pezuñas eran de cabra gigante, y por cola tenía una serpiente, tres metros decola de cascabel. El collar de estrás aún le colgaba del cuello, y la medalla para perros del tamaño de una matrícula era fácilmente legible:

« _Quimera: tiene la rabia, escupe fuego, es venenoso. Si lo encuentran, por favor, llamen al Tártaro, extensión 954_ ».

Reparé en que ni siquiera me había sacado el anillo. Tenía las manos entumecidas. Percy y yo estábamos a tres metros de las fauces sangrientas de Quimera y sabía que, en cuanto alguno de los dos nos moviéramos, la criatura se abalanzaría sobre nosotros.

La señora serpiente dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa. Al igual que la otra vez, me dio escalofríos.

—Sentíos honrados, hijos de Poseidón. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe. ¡Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna!

Nos quedamos mirándola y Percy sólo atinó a decir:

—¿Eso no es una especie de oso hormiguero?

Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia.

—¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Percy y Lily Jackson, ¡mi hijo va a destruiros!

—¡¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros de eso, vieja loca?! —exclamé.

Quimera cargó, sus dientes de león rechinando. Conseguimos saltar a un lado y evitar el mordisco. Acabamos junto a la familia y el guarda, todos gritando e intentando abrir las puertas de emergencia.

—No podemos dejar que les hagan daño —dijo Percy, pero parecía estar hablando consigo mismo.

Asentí. Sacamos nuestras espadas y corrimos al lado opuesto de la plataforma.

—¡Hey, chihuahua! —exclamó Percy.

Quimera se volvió con insólita rapidez y, antes de que nuestras espadas estuviesen dispuestas, abrió su pestilente boca y nos lanzó directamente un chorro de fuego. Percy y yo logramos arrojarnos a un lado y la moqueta se incendió, desprendiendo un calor tan intenso que casi me deja sin cejas. Por detrás de donde nos encontrábamos un instante antes, en uno de los lados del arco había ahora un boquete. Se veía el metal fundido por los bordes.

«Fantástico —pensé—. Acabamos de cargarnos un monumento nacional.»

 _Anaklusmos_ y _Seísmo_ ya estaban preparadas y cuando Quimera se dio la vuelta, Percy le lanzó un mandoble al cuello. Ese fue el gran error: la hoja chisporroteó contra el collar de perro y la inercia del impulso lo desequilibró.

Yo, en cambio, me centré demasiado en la boca del león, que intentaba morderme con ferocidad. Ése fue el error. Mientras estaba distraída y Percy se recuperaba del golpe, la cola de la serpiente se sacudió y le hincó los colmillos en la pantorrilla.

—¡PERCY! —grité con horror.

Intenté cortar la cola de una estocada, pero esquivó mi ataque y se revolvió, haciéndome trastabillar y caer sobre mi hermano en el proceso. Las espadas se nos escurrieron entre las manos y cayeron por el boquete a las aguas del Mississippi.

Me incorporé y ayudé a Percy a levantarse, pero sabía que habíamos perdido. Estábamos desarmados. Aquel chucho sarnoso había envenenado a mi hermano y yo no tardaría en estar igual en cuanto me hincara el diente. Recordé que Quirón había dicho que las espadas siempre regresarían a nosotros, pero no había ningún anillo en mi dedo, y me jugaba el cuello a que Percy tampoco tenía su bolígrafo en el bolsillo. Quizá habían ido a parar demasiado lejos, o tal vez sólo regresaban en forma de anillo y bolígrafo respectivamente. No lo sabía, y tampoco íbamos a vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlo.

Retrocedimos hacia el muro y Quimera avanzó, gruñendo y exhalando vaho por su asquerosa boca. La serpiente, Equidna, se carcajeó.

—Ya no hacen héroes como los de antes, ¿eh, hijo?

El monstruo gruñó. No parecía tener prisa por acabar con nosotros, ahora que nos había vencido. Quizá nos mataría lentamente, disfrutando de su victoria. Esa perspectiva no me ayudó demasiado.

Miré al guarda y a la familia. El chavalín se escondía tras las piernas de su padre. Me sentí mal conmigo misma. Equidna y Quimera estaban ahí por nosotros, y aquella gente iba a pagar por ello. Se me rompió el corazón al ver el terror en la cara del niño, y el pánico de sus padres al tenerlo en una situación así. Por el rabillo del ojo noté como Percy se asomaba al boquete que había hecho la Quimera, concretamente al río.

—Si sois hijos de Poseidón —silbó Equidna—, no debéis tener miedo al agua. Saltad, Percy y Lily Jackson. Demostradme que el agua no os hará daño. Saltad y recuperad vuestras espadas. Demostrad vuestro linaje.

«Está vieja está grillada» pensé. «¿Quién estaría lo suficientemente demente como para escucharla?»

—Lily —me llamó Percy. Su voz era baja, débil…—, tiene razón. Tenemos que saltar.

«Mi hermano, al parecer».

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Le miré con ojos como platos—. ¡El impacto contra el agua nos matará, Percy! ¡Acabaremos espachurrados!

—No, no lo haremos. —Negó con la cabeza. Su respiración consistía ahora en jadeos forzados—. Poseidón nos protegerá.

Su tono me dejaba claro que no sólo intentaba convencerme a mí, sino también a sí mismo. La boca de Quimera empezó a ponerse incandescente, calentándose antes de soltar otra vaharada de fuego.

—No tenéis fe —nos retó Equidna—. No confiáis en los dioses. Pero no puedo culparos, pequeños cobardes. Los dioses son desleales. Será mejor para vosotros morir ahora. El veneno ya está en tu corazón, hijo de Poseidón.

Tenía razón: se estaba muriendo.

Su respiración se ralentizaba cada vez más, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y estaba sudando mucho.

Retrocedió y miró hacia abajo, al agua. Yo también lo hice, pero lo único que conseguí fue marearme al ver la altura. Añadir vértigo a la lista de mis fobias.

¿Saltar desde el Gateway Arch al río Mississippi o dejar que un chihuahua escupe-fuego me friera como un pollo en un asador?

Lo creáis o no, lo tuve que pensar.

—Padre, ayúdanos —oí rezar a Percy.

Me volví hacia él con lentitud, casi temiendo hacerlo.

—¿Qué vas a…? —pregunté, pero él me interrumpió.

—Si sobrevivimos, no me mates —dijo, a la vez que Equidna rugió «¡Morid, descreídos!», y Quimera nos lanzaba un chorro de llamas a la cara.

Me cogió del cuello de la camisa…

—¡Perseus Jackson, ni se te ocu… RRRRRRAAAAAA!

… y saltó al vacío, arrastrándome con él.


End file.
